Like That
by n4oK0
Summary: Just an ordinary Wonkyu ff. Summary inside. BL Wonkyu, Yunjae, Kangteuk, Se7min, Minwook, TOP. Un-betaed, OOC, Attempt humor. Ch. 6. UPDATE! Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : ****Like That 1**

**Pairing :** Wonkyu, Yunjae, Kangteuk, Se7min, TOP, Ryeowook

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Attempt humor, BL

**Summary**** :** Caught in a maze I can't find my way back, but I'm trippin because I love how you do me like that

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Siwon P.O.V**

Dua minggu lagi adalah hari perayaan pernikahan orang tuaku yang ke dua puluh lima tahun. Sebenarnya tidak akan ada masalah buatku jika saja ibuku yang paling cantik tapi cerewet itu tidak menyuruhku untuk membawa teman wanitaku alias pacar. Aku sempat bilang bahwa aku tidak punya pacar saat ini dan mengira ibuku akan mengurungkan niatnya agar aku datang dengan seseorang. Akan tetapi, pernyataanku tadi justru memberikannya ide baru yaitu menjodohkan aku dengan salah satu putri dari rekanan bisnis ayahku. Apakah aku menerima? _Hell no!_ Jaman modern seperti sekarang masih saja ada perjodohan. Tapi siapa yang bisa menentang ibuku. Ayahku saja takut kepadanya. Jadi apa yang aku lakukan selajutnya. Aku mengatakan hal yang pertama kali terbersit diotakku. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku memang tidak punya pacar seorang gadis, tapi pacarku itu seorang pemuda manis.

Sekali lagi, aku berpikir ibuku akan mundur karena beliau akan mengira aku sama saja dengan kakakku yang memiliki hubungan dengan seorang pria cantik berprofesi sebagai designer sekaligus model ternama. Namun lagi-lagi aku harus menelan bulat-bulat kekesalanku karena sifat ibuku yang keras kepala dan gigih jika sudah menginginkan sesuatu. Dengan santainya beliau memintaku untuk mengajak pemuda tersebut ke acara perayaan ulang tahun pernikahannya nanti dan aku tidak boleh mengelak lagi.

Karena masalah yang aku buat sendiri, sekarang ini aku sedang berada di kampus, memperhatikan setiap mahasiswa baik anak baru maupun lama yang siapa tahu bisa menolongku. Aku melakukan ini sembari menunggu sahabat-sahabatku keluar dari kelas mereka. Kalau ditanya apakah sulit bagiku menemukan seseorang, jawabannya adalah tidak. Mudah saja bagiku untuk mendapatkan pacar baik perempuan maupun laki-laki. Hanya saja aku tidak pernah merasakan namanya jatuh cinta apalagi jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Entahlah, mungkin karena kehidupanku yang sudah berlimpah kasih sayang dari keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatku.

Kasih sayang pertama datang dari keluargaku yang meski sedikit tidak normal tapi cukup harmonis walau sesekali kami juga pernah bertengkar. Tapi bukankah pertengkaran adalah bumbu dalam keluarga?! Bicara tentang keluargaku, harus mulai darimana ya? Ah, dimulai dari ibuku saja yang menjadi seorang fujonshi setelah kakakku mulai berkencan dengan pria cantik yang sempat aku sebut tadi. Dia adalah ibu terkeren yang pernah ada meski cerewetnya tidak hilang-hilang. Lalu ayahku yang pendiam tapi jika sudah melihat ibuku langsung bertingkah layaknya pemuda belasan tahun yang dimabuk asmara. Kemesraan mereka berdua benar-benar membuatku dan saudara-saudaraku mau muntah walau tidak sungguhan. Lalu kakak laki-lakiku, Choi Seunghyun, adalah kakak yang keren meski tak sekeren diriku karena sayangnya kakakku itu sangat miskin akan kata-kata. Dia itu terlalu dingin sehingga terkadang aku heran kenapa kekasihnya betah sekali berhubungan dengannya. Lalu yang terakhir adalah seorang adik laki-laki, Choi Ryeowook, yang imutnya tidak bisa dipahami dengan nalar dan logika. Keimutan adikku itu melebihi kadar keimutan seorang perempuan pada umumnya. Some family, right?!

Kembali lagi mengenai pencarian sang pendamping untuk pesta ibuku. Aku masih memperhatikan beberapa pemuda yang menurutku manis meski aku tidak tertarik kepada mereka. Oh jika ada yang bertanya kenapa aku tidak minta tolong kepada teman-temanku saja, inilah jawabanku. Teman, tentu aku punya. Sangat banyak. Terlalu banyak sampai aku tidak tahu siapa teman siapa yang hanya ingin dekat denganku. Aku hanya bisa mempercayai beberapa orang saja sebagai sahabat terdekatku dan kebetulan mayoritas dari mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kim Youngwoon atau Kangin dan Park Jungsoo atau Leeteuk adalah satu dari pasangan kekasih yang bisa dibilang sebagai pengganti orang tuaku jika di kampus. Yang satu tegas seperti seorang ayah, yang satu lembut seperti seorang ibu.

Satu pasang lagi adalah pasangan yang tidak pernah aku bisa pahami bagaimana awalnya mereka bisa bersatu. Choi Dongwook, playboy tulen yang akhirnya tunduk kepada seorang pemuda manis, walau yang bersangkutan selalu marah jika aku mengatakan hal itu kepadanya, bernama Shim Changmin. Pemuda yang kelewat tinggi itu akhirnya mampu menaklukkan Dongwook hyung hanya dalam waktu satu bulan. Entah trik apa yang digunakan Changmin sehingga Dongwook hyung memutuskan semua pacarnya dan berjanji hanya menjadi kekasih seorang Changmin saja. Yang aku tahu keduanya seperti Romeo dan Juliet versi _hardcore_ dengan Changmin yang bagaikan Queen of the Damned yang menuntut ini itu dan Dongwook hyung yang dengan enteng mengikuti semua keinginannya. Ya, bukan urusanku juga jika Dongwook hyung termasuk kategori suami takut istri. Asalkan dia bahagia, itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku diam.

Sedangkan yang satu lagi, Jung Yunho, adalah orang yang sudah aku anggap seperti figur kakak yang bisa diandalkan selain Seunghyun hyung. Kepribadiannya yang berbeda 180 derajat dengan Dongwook hyung benar-benar membuatku menyukai dan mengaguminya. Wibawa dan pemikirannya yang dewasa selalu menjadi hal utama untukku kala aku butuh seseorang untuk berbagi. Akan cocok sekali jika dia aku ajak sebagai teman pendampingku bukan?! Salah besar! Yang aku butuhkan adalah pemuda manis bukan pemuda tampan, gagah dan berwibawa seperti Yunho hyung. Lagipula ibuku mengenalnya jadi tidak mungkin meminta bantuannya.

Lanjut lagi, tadi sampai mana? Oh ya. Mencari kandidat untuk kekasih. Sekali lagi aku tekankan, untuk yang satu itu sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki masalah sedikit pun karena banyak gadis dan juga beberapa pemuda manis dan imut yang ingin menjadi kekasihku walau hanya segelintir yang aku anggap cocok denganku. Ya aku bisa keduanya. Ada masalah? Tidak. Tentu saja tidak, aku memang sudah sempat bilang tadi sebelumnya bukan. Baiklah lanjut lagi. Seperti yang aku bilang tadi aku tidak kesulitan untuk mencari kekasih. Bukan karena aku sok jual mahal, angkuh atau memandang rendah orang lain. Aku hanya sedikit pemilih. Ya, kau akan seperti aku jika kau tampan (berdasarkan opini orang-orang di sekitarku), kaya (salahkan ayahku yang mempunyai banyak perusahaan yang semuanya sukses), pintar (yang satu ini aku memang usaha sendiri), dan memiliki tubuh yang atletis (ini juga karena usahaku yang ingin hidup sehat). Selain itu aku juga terkenal baik kepada setiap orang, meski terkadang aku lebih senang menyendiri. Bisa dibilang aku hampir sempurna karena tetap saja tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini selain Tuhan.

Kembali ke masalah kekasih, aku tidak pernah bisa menemukan belahan jiwaku itu seperti Kangin hyung dan Leeteuk hyung atau pun Dongwook hyung dan Changmin, Mereka mampu mempercayai pasangan mereka, tapi tidak denganku. Semua hal yang aku miliki tadi menyebabkan aku sedikit kesulitan untuk mempertahankan hubunganku. Aku tidak bisa percaya jika mereka tulus mencintaiku atau tidak. Belum lagi dengan limpahan kasih sayang dan perhatian dari semua orang terdekatku, semakin membuatku tidak membutuhkan siapa pun lagi. Maka dari itu, jika aku berhubungan dengan salah satu gadis atau pemuda yang aku anggap cocok denganku, lambat laun hubungan itu berakhir dengan tidak indah karena orang-orang itu lebih mencintai _image_-ku daripada pribadiku.

Setiap orang yang berhubungan denganku benar-benar membuatku jengkel dengan segala keinginan mereka akan barang-barang mahal atau materi lainnya. Mereka juga memperlakukan aku bagaikan pajangan kepada teman-temannya saat kami kencan atau sekedar menghadiri pesta. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau mengerti aku. Apa kesukaanku, apa hobiku, apa mimpiku. Bagi mereka, menjadi kekasih seorang Choi Siwon berarti kau adalah gadis tercantik atau pemuda termanis dan terimut, terpopuler, dan paling bersinar di kampus. Sungguh konyol.

"Konyol." Eh? Siapa tadi yang mengatakan itu? Suara hatiku? Memangnya suara hatiku bisa berkata sekeras tadi?

"Konyol sekali jika Jessica mengatakan bahwa dia sudah mengalahkan Tiffany karena pernah menjadi kekasih seorang Choi Siwon. Memang menjadi kekasih seseorang itu perlombaan apa?! Konyol." Sinis seorang pemuda membuatku menghentikan aksiku memperhatikan lalu lalang para mahasiswa. Sesuatu dari nada bicara dan percakapan pemuda tersebut dengan seseorang menyebabkan aku penasaran. Maksudku, ucapannya tadi sesuai dengan pemikiranku.

"Tapi memang jika kau bisa menjadi kekasih seorang Choi Siwon Kyu, kau langsung masuk ke status sosial tertinggi di kampus ini. Dia dan teman-temannya adalah kumpulan mahasiswa terpopuler dan paling berpengaruh di kampus kita." Sahut seseorang lagi yang tampaknya adalah teman dari pemuda yang berbicara di awal tadi. Ucapan pemuda dengan rambut pendek lurus berwarna hitam tadi membuatku memutar mataku kesal. Inilah yang menjadi opini semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di kampus ini. Opini ini benar-benar membuatku muak. Memangnya aku piala bergilir apa?

"Ya ampun Jae! Bisakah kau tidak membuat kasta di kampus ini?! Semua mahasiswa itu sama." Benar. Semua mahasiswa itu sama. Aku setuju denganmu wahai pemuda berambut ikal berwarna coklat muda dengan nama Kyu. Seandainya saja semua orang berpikiran sama sepertimu.

Aku lalu berjalan mendekati tempat mereka berdua. Aku bersembuyi di balik dinding yang sedikit mencuat sehingga mereka tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Hei, aku bukannya mau mencuri dengar, tapi aku berhak tahu apa yang mereka perbincangkan karena namaku disangkut pautkan dalam perbincangan mereka.

"Bukan aku yang buat masalah status itu Kyu, tapi mahasiswa lainnya." Timpal teman pemuda bernama Kyu itu. Kalau tidak salah tadi Kyu menyebutnya Jae. Jae? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar nama itu sebelumnya, tapi dimana ya.

"Tapi kau sama saja jika kau mengakui itu." Aku melupakan sejenak darimana aku pernah mendengar nama Jae karena Kyu sudah berbicara lagi. Semakin aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka semakin aku penasaran dengan pemuda bernama Kyu tersebut. Kenapa aku sampai tidak tahu ada orang seperti dia ya. Padahal jaringan pertemananku cukup bagus.

"Aku tidak mengakuinya baby Kyu. Aku hanya menyatakan saja. Lagipula kalau Siwon-ssi dan ketiga temannya menjadi mahasiswa terpopuler bagiku itu wajar." Kilah Jae masih tidak mau disamakan dengan mahasiswa lainnya. Hm, aku ingin dengar pembelaannya. Jika memang masuk akal, mungkin Jae tidak sama seperti mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di kampus ini. Ya, paling tidak Jae mungkin adalah orang yang hanya berpikiran lurus dan berpatokan pada logika.

"Mereka tampan dan cantik."

"Cantik?" potong Kyu ketika Jae mengucapkan kata cantik. Dari nada suaranya aku tahu bahwa Kyu bingung kenapa Jae mengucapkan kata cantik. Aku sendiri terkikik geli karena wajar jika Kyu bingung. Sahabatku itu lelaki semua.

"_Well_, untuk kasusnya Park Jungsu dan Shim Changmin aku pikir mereka lebih tepat dibilang cantik dan manis. Sama seperti dirimu Kyu."

"Aku tidak cantik Jae, kau yang cantik."

"_I know_."

"Dasar narsis."

"_Anyway_, selain fisik yang oke, mereka juga pintar, kaya namun tidak sombong. Lalu mereka mempunyai karisma yang membuat semua orang terpukau dengan mereka. Terutama sahabat Siwon-ssi yang bernama Jung Yunho. Kya! Dia tampan sekali Kyunnie!" Aku menutup telingaku karena pekikan Jae. Aku baru saja akan mengakui dia sebagai salah satu orang yang berpikiran jernih, tapi ternyata dia juga salah satu pengagum Yunho hyung. _Well_, bagus juga karena dia bukan pengagumku. Aku jadi tidak perlu pusing dengan bertambahnya pengganggu disekitarku.

"Ujung-ujungnya selalu kembali kepada yang terhormat Jung Yunho. _You're hopeless _Jae."

"_I am not_."

"_Yes you are_. Sudahlah, ayo ke kelas. Nanti kita bisa terlambat kalau berlama-lama di sini. Lagipula kenapa kita disini sih Jae? Ini bukan kelas kita." Oh, mereka bukan mahasiswa jurusan bisnis. Pertanyaan Kyu tadi mungkin aku bisa menjawabnya. Pasti Jae mengajak Kyu kesini karena Yunho hyung.

"Aku ingin melihat wajah tampan Jung Yunho sebelum kita menyelesaikan kuliah kita hari ini Kyunnie. Biarkan aku mendapatkan sedikit pencerahan untuk mataku yang hanya melihat sosok orang-orang aneh terus di kelas kita." Benar bukan. Hhh.. Tipikal pengagum Yunho hyung.

"Tidak semuanya aneh Jae, masih ada beberapa orang yang normal di kelas kita."

"Normal bagaimana?! Mereka semuanya kutu buku baby Kyu. Oh Kyunnie, jangan bilang bahwa kau juga tidak bosan dengan itu semua." Ya ampun, memang apa salahnya dengan kutu buku. Aku juga suka buku. Lho? Kenapa aku jadi mengeluh sendiri seperti ini?

"Dan aku yakin kau juga akan terpesona jika kau melihat langsung wajah Jung Yunho atau Choi Siwon atau Kim Youngwoon atau Choi Dongwook."

"Banyak sekali Jae!"

"Tapi jangan macam-macam dengan Jung Yunho ya Kyu. Aku sedang mengincarnya. Oh kau juga tidak bisa mendekati Kim Youngwoon dan Choi Dongwook kalau tidak mau berhadapan dengan kekasih mereka Park Jungsu dan Shim Changmin." Oh, ini menarik. Jadi Kyu belum pernah melihat wajahku sebelumnya makanya dia bisa bicara seperti tadi. Aku jadi penasaran, apa Kyu akan sama seperti yang lainnya ketika dia melihat wajahku atau dia akan tetap kepada pendiriannya?

"Kau itu bicara apa sih Kim Jaejoong? Baca bibirku. Aku. Tidak. Perduli. Sekarang kau ingin bagaimana? Kelas kita 10 menit lagi mulai _and we're still here_."

"Hhh.. Sepertinya hari ini aku harus kecewa. Ya sudahlah, ayo ke kelas." Perdebatan mereka berdua berakhir dengan Jae atau lengkapnya Kim Jaejoong seperti kata Kyu tadi mengalah dan mengikuti Kyu pergi.

Merasa aman karena mereka tidak mengetahui keberadaanku sejak tadi, aku pun keluar dari persembunyianku. Aku memandang kedua punggung pemuda itu. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah mereka namun aku memiliki nama mereka. Kim Jaejoong. Aku tidak mengincar dia, hanya saja dengan namanya aku bisa mencoba mencari tahu siapa dia dan ujung-ujungnya Kim Jaejoong bisa membawaku ke pemuda berambut coklat. Aku penasaran dengannya. Pemuda itu sungguh unik. Sesaat aku melupakan misiku untuk mendapat teman pendamping ke pesta ibuku dan lebih memikirkan pemuda unik tersebut.

Sebentar, Kim Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong, Jaejoong. JAEJOONG! Aku tahu siapa dia. Pantas aku seperti mengenal nama itu. Ah, sepertinya aku juga tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk bisa mencari informasi tentang Kyu dari Jaejoong. Aku juga yakin Jaejoong akan membantuku dengan senang hati karena aku mempunyai Yunho hyung. Sekarang aku hanya perlu mendekati Jaejoong dulu. Untuk itu, aku lalu mengeluarkan ponselku dan menekan nomor yang sudah aku ingat diluar kepala. Saatnya meminta bantuan dari adikku tersayang.

"Yoboseyo Wookie-ah. Hyung butuh bantuanmu."

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **nothing to say, just please enjoy this new ff… ^^v aye kagak tahu idenya muncul darimana, tapi daripada ga bisa tidur gegara ga nuangin ni ide jadi ff, maka so be it..

tell me what do you think about this one, coz I think it's kinda weird… _

sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : ****Like That 2**

**Pairing : **Wonkyu, Yunjae, Kangteuk, Se7min, Minwook

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Attempt humor, BL, OOC

**Summary**** :** Caught in a maze I can't find my way back, but I'm trippin because I love how you do me like that

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Siwon P.O.V – Gerbang Kampus**

"Sedang apa kita disini Siwonnie?" tanya Yunho hyung. Aku mengibaskan tanganku tak perduli dengan pertanyaannya. Aku sedang sibuk memperhatikan lalu lalang mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang keluar dari gedung kampus menuju gerbang untuk pulang atau kegiatan lainnya.

Aku sudah mendapatkan sedikit informasi mengenai Kim Jaejoong dari Ryeowook. Aku memang pernah mendengar nama Kim Jaejoong dari bibirnya yang selalu membanggakan si cantik jurusan seni suara meskipun adikku di jurusan musik tetapi karena mereka satu fakultas, jadi Ryeowook mengenal siapa Jaejoong. Ryeowook memang mengagumi kecantikan Jaejoong sampai dia ingin menjodohkan aku dengan pemuda itu.

Aku selalu menolak keinginan Ryeowook tersebut karena aku tidak suka hal-hal seperti perjodohan. Kuno. Aku masih bisa mencari kekasihku sendiri, tidak perlu bantuan dari adikku yang selera kekasihnya saja adalah seorang pemuda manis tapi ketua geng paling ditakuti di kampus ini, Lee Sungmin. Sungmin adalah kakak kelas Ryeowook di jurusan yang sama dengannya, sehingga mereka bisa berkenalan ketika masa orientasi mahasiswa baru di kampus. Entah bagaimana si Sungmin itu bisa mencuci otak adikku, yang pasti dimata Ryeowook, Sungmin adalah pemuda yang baik dan sopan.

Aku sedikit mencemaskan Ryeowook karena reputasi Sungmin yang terkenal suka berkelahi karena memang Sungmin ahli beladiri. Mudah baginya untuk menghajar seseorang. Aku bukan takut terhadap Sungmin yang tidak mampu melindungi Ryeowook. Aku yakin seratus persen dia mampu. Hanya saja aku cemas jika musuh Sungmin yang macam-macam terhadap Ryeowook disaat dia tak ada. Sungmin tentunya tidak bisa 24 jam mengawasi Ryeowook bukan. Aku pun begitu.

Tetapi adikku itu susah sekali diberitahu. Bahkan Ryeowook pernah mengatakan kalau aku cemburu kepada Sungmin dan mengarang cerita saat aku bilang Sungmin adalah ketua geng di kampus. Jadi tanpa menghiraukan semua peringatanku, Ryeowwok masih mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Sungmin.

Sudahlah, itu urusan Ryeowook. Aku sebagai kakak sudah menjalankan tugasku. Kembali lagi kepada soal Ryeowook yang ingin menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai kekasihku. Aku terus menolak keinginan adikku itu sampai aku tidak mau melihat foto Jaejoong yang pernah dibawa Ryeowook untuk diperlihatkan kepadaku. Walaupun aku sempat penasaran seperti apa kecantikan dari seorang Kim Jaejoong yang mampu membuat Ryeowook sampai begitu memujanya tapi keinginan itu pudar karena pada saat itu aku sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Jessica. Hei, biar aku terlihat seperti playboy, aku cukup setia kepada pasanganku.

_So_, singkat kata, bisa dipastikan betapa senangnya Ryeowook ketika aku meminta dia untuk menunjukkan kepadaku foto Jaejoong sekali lagi. Aku harus sedikit mengelus dada dan menutup telingaku kala Ryeowook berteriak histeris dan melompat-lompat kegirangan hanya karena hal tersebut.

Mengenyahkan pikiranku akan Ryeowook, aku kembali ke kegiatan awalku memperhatikan mahasiswa yang keluar dari kampus. Aku sedikit memincingkan mataku kepada setiap mahasiswa yang melintas. Aku benar-benar kosentrasi sampai aku tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan tidak penting dari Yunho hyung tadi dan karena aku mengacuhkannya, aku langsung mendapat balasan.

Plak!

"Aww! Apa sih hyung?!" tanyaku kesal dan berbalik menatap tajam ke arah Yunho hyung yang dengan santainya sudah mendaratkan telapak tangannya di belakang kepalaku.

Yunho hyung bukannya menjawab, dia justru terkekeh dan bersandar di salah satu dinding gerbang dan menungguku menjawab pertanyaan awalnya tadi. Dia melihatku dengan intens, menuntut aku menjelaskan kenapa aku dan dia berada di depan gerbang seperti sekarang. Aku menghela nafas dan masih mengacuhkannya. Yunho hyung hyung berdecak kesal karena sikapku, tapi aku belum bisa bilang karena aku masih konsentrasi mencari orang yang ingin aku minta bantuannya.

"Kalau kau masih tidak menjawabku kuda sial, lebih baik aku pulang."

"KETEMU!" aku sekali lagi mengacuhkan ucapan Yunho hyung karena akhirnya aku melihat Kim Jaejoong. Tuhan benar-benar menyayangiku karena Jaejoong sekarang berjalan seorang diri, tanpa adanya Kyu. Berarti aku bisa lebih leluasa bertanya kepadanya.

"Kim Jaejoong-ssi!" panggilku lantang. Jaejoong menoleh kekanan, kekiri, dan kebelakang. Tampaknya dia bingung dengan siapa yang telah memanggilnya atau dia merasa aku bukan memanggilnya melainkan orang lain yang bernama sama.

Aku terkekeh melihat raut wajahnya yang kebingungan itu. Mungkin dia sedikit terkejut karena aku memanggilnya padahal kami sama sekali tidak mengenal. Aku menghampirinya agar Jaejoong tahu bahwa aku memang memanggilnya. Tak lupa aku menarik Yunho hyung yang juga sama bingungnya dengan Jaejoong. Aku memerlukannya untuk rencanaku menggali informasi sebanyak-banyaknya dari Jaejoong mengenai Kyu.

"Kim Jaejoong-ssi, hai. Aku Choi Siwon. Salam kenal." Ucapku memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk sedikit. Jaejoong hanya terpaku dan menatapku dengan mata bulatnya itu. Aku memandangnya seksama dan perlu aku akui, Ryeowook tidak bohong ketika dia bilang Jaejoong sangat cantik. Aku sendiri heran kenapa aku bisa tidak mengetahui ada seorang pemuda cantik semempesona Jaejoong. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak merasakan debaran apapun ketika melihatnya. Mungkin aku sudah terlalu lelah dengan pemuda cantik sehingga aku tidak merasakan apapun lagi. Atau memang karena Jaejoong bukanlah orang yang tepat untukku. Ya, apapun itu, aku hanya tertarik dengan Kyu sekarang.

"Jaejoong-ssi?" aku melambaikan tanganku didepan wajahnya agar dia tidak melamun lagi dan memperhatikan aku.

"Eh?! Ya. Salam kenal Choi Siwon-ssi. Kim Jaejoong."

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku baru saja memanggilmu begitu." Ucapku masih dengan kekehan ringan. Jaejoong ikut tertawa denganku walau sedikit kikuk. Kami berdiam diri sebentar karena rasa canggung sampai iris Jaejoong melihat Yunho hyung yang berdiri di belakangku. Wajah kikuknya langsung hilang berganti dengan wajah gembira. Tampaknya aku tak perlu susah-susah menyodorkan Yunho hyung sebagai imbalan untuk informasi yang kuinginkan.

"Oh ya, Jaejoong-ssi. Kenalkan temanku Jung Yunho." Jaejoong tidak menjawabku, namun dia mengangguk sambil terus memperhatikan Yunho hyung yang sepertinya tidak paham dengan situasi sekarang ini. Meski aku bisa melihat raut wajah tidak sukanya kepadaku karena aku sepertinya tertarik dengan Jaejoong. Tenang saja hyungku yang tampan, aku tidak mengincar pujaan hatimu. Temannya yang aku mau.

Ya, aku tahu Yunho menyukai Jaejoong sudah sejak lama. Hanya saja karena aku selalu melupakan hal yang sudah diceritakan kepadaku, maka aku tidak menyadari sejak awal mengapa aku seperti mengenal nama Jaejoong. Padahal Yunho hyung selalu saja menyempatkan diri menceritakan betapa cantiknya Jaejoong hari ini, betapa indah suaranya ketika dia sedang bernyanyi (aku tidak tahu kapan Yunho hyung pergi ke fakultas seni), betapa baik hatinya Jaejoong ketika dia sedang menolong seorang nenek menyebrang jalan (sepertinya Yunho hyung adalah stalker), dan banyak lagi. Intinya, Yunho tergila-gila dengan Jaejoong sama halnya dengan Jaejoong kepada Yunho hyung. Situasi ini sungguh menguntungkan bagiku.

Bicara soal menguntungkan, rencana jitu yang sudah aku susun harus aku laksanakan dengan segera. Aku pun langsung kembali memusatkan perhatianku kepada Jaejoong.

"Um, Jaejoong-ssi. Kau ada waktu?" tanyaku masih menampakkan senyum memikatku. Senyum ku memang tidak ada tandingannya, lihat saja Jaejoong yang penggemar Yunho hyung sekali pun, wajahnya memerah karena senyumku. Jangan tanya kenapa bisa seperti itu. _I'm just lucky_.

"Wa...waktu? Um..Untuk apa?" tanyanya sedikit grogi. Aku melirik sedikit ke arah Yunho hyung dan aku melihat monster hijau. Yunho hyung cemburu. Seru sekali. Ini bisa jadi bahan untuk memerasnya nanti.

"Pergi dengan kami." Jawabku singkat. Dilihat dari reaksinya yang membulatkan matanya senang dan mengangguk cepat, aku bisa tertawa puas dalam hati karena rencanaku berjalan dengan sempurna.

**Pintu Masuk Taman Bermain**

Hari ini cuacanya cukup bersahabat untuk bermain sepuasnya di taman bermain ini. Aku, Yunho hyung, Kangin hyung dan Leeteuk hyung, Dongwook hyung dan juga Changmin sedang menunggu Jaejoong dan tentunya Cho Kyuhyun yang aku baru tahu nama lengkapnya dari Jaejoong kemarin. Kami bermaksud menghabiskan hari Minggu ini untuk bersenang-senang sekaligus berkencan.

Ya, mungkin hanya berlaku untuk Kangin hyung, Leeteuk hyung, Dongwook hyung dan Changmin saja karena Aku, Yunho hyung, Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun masih berstatus sebagai teman biasa. Meskipun Jaejoong dan Yunho hyung sepertinya akan saling menebar pesona satu sama lain dan kemungkinan mereka akan menjalin hubungan sangat besar.

Semenjak aku mengatakan kepada Jaejoong bahwa aku sedikit tertarik dengan Kyuhyun, Yunho hyung bisa bernafas lega dan langsung melancarkan serangannya sendiri kepada Jaejoong. Aku heran mengapa tidak sejak awal saja Yunho hyung mencoba mendekati Jaejoong. Usut punya usut, Yunho hyung ternyata seorang penakut jika sudah menyangkut masalah cinta. Beruntung dia punya sahabat seperti aku yang bisa mengenalkan dia dengan Jaejoong. Kalau tidak, selamanya kau akan jadi perjaka tua hyung.

Seperti yang tadi aku katakan, mungkin atau lebih tepatnya tinggal menunggu waktu saja, Yunho dan Jaejoong akan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi tidak dengan aku dan Kyuhyun. Kami belum saling mengenal, bertemu saja baru hari ini. Acara kencan ganda kali ini juga demi memuluskan keinginanku untuk dapat bertemu dengan pemuda yang sudah menarik perhatianku itu. Aku sampai seperti orang gila karena terlalu bersemangat ingin tahu seperti apa pemuda yang berpikiran logis itu.

Kami semua sedang berbincang-bincang ringan ketika satu suara memanggil namaku dan Yunho hyung dengan lantang. Aku dan sahabat-sahabatku langsung menghadap ke arah suara tersebut berasal. Kami berenam melihat dua orang pemuda berlari kecil meski yang satu sepertinya enggan untuk berlari, tetapi karena ditarik oleh si pemuda berambut hitam yang ternyata adalah Jaejoong, mau tak mau, Kyuhyun, pemuda yang enggan itu mengikuti Jaejoong mendekati kami.

"Ma..maaf.. Ka.. kami terlambat." Sahut Jaejoong masih terengah-engah karena berlari tadi. Wajah cantik dan mulus Jaejoong terlihat dipenuhi oleh peluh. Aku baru saja mau menyodorkan saputanganku untuk menghapus peluh itu tapi dengan entengnya Yunho hyung mendorongku dan langsung memberikan saputangan miliknya kepada Jaejoong. Oh coret kata memberikan. Yunho hyung bahkan membantu Jaejoong dengan langsung mengusapkan saputangan itu di wajah Jaejoong dengan hati-hati. Wow, Yunho hyung bergerak cepat. Bisa aku lihat betapa merahnya wajah Jaejoong sekarang karena perhatian Yunho hyung terhadapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Jaejoong-ssi. Kamu juga belum menunggu lama." Sahutku sambil tersenyum. Aku baru akan mengenalkan semua sahabatku ketika suara melengking milik Changmin berteriak.

"Baby Kyu?!"

"Changminnie?!"

"GYAA!" kedua pemuda itu berteriak kencang sekali sampai rasanya gendang telingaku mau pecah. Bahkan yang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama karena mereka semua menutup telinga mereka.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini Kyu? Tunggu dulu. Pemuda yang ditaksir oleh Wonnie itu jangan-jangan adal…mphtmm…mpht.." aku langsung membekap mulut Changmin. Kenapa anak ini senang sekali membuka mulutnya di saat yang tidak tepat sih. Menyusahkan saja. Tak kuperdulikan Dongwook hyung yang menatapku tajam karena sudah menyentuh kekasihnya tersebut. Yang penting sekarang adalah rencanaku jangan sampai terbongkar sebelum waktunya.

"Wah Changmin-ah, kau kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" ucapku senormal mungkin agar Kyuhyun tidak curiga. Aku bisa melihat raut kebingungannya melihat aku yang langsung mendekati Changmin dan menutupi pandangan Kyuhyun dengan punggungku. Aku memang memunggungi Kyuhyun aga dia tidak melihat aku yang membekap mulut Changmin.

Dari sudut mataku aku masih melihat Kyuhyun yang berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Tapi semenit kemudian dia sepertinya menyerah dan hanya berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil berbicara dengan Jaejoong. Sedangkan aku, aku kembali menatap Changmin dengan tajam sembari membisikan ancaman kepada tiang listrik yang tak punya rahang ini.

"Awas kalau kau kelepasan Min. Akan aku pastikan semua persediaan makananmu lenyap tak berbekas. Dan jangan harap meminta bantuan dari Dongwook hyung, kau tahu bagaimana persuasifnya aku bukan?!" ancamku sambil tersenyum manis. Changmin menatapku dengan pandangan horor. Aku yakin dimata Changmin senyumku lebih mirip tawa iblis. Dia melirik kepada Dongwook hyung tapi bahkan Dongwook hyung pun juga tak berani menyelamatkan kekasihnya ini karena dia juga tahu untuk tidak membuatku marah.

"Apa kau mengerti Minnie?" tanyaku masih dengan senyuman yang sama. Changmin langsung mengangguk cepat dan aku pun melepaskan tanganku dari mulutnya. Aku melihat sekilas wajah Changmin yang cemberut tak terima aku perlakukan demikian. Biar saja. Siapa suruh dia tidak bisa mengendalikan mulutnya. Lagipula bukan aku yang akan menjadi sasaran kemarahannya.

"Jae, apa hari ini kita akan main bersama dengan mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Aku pun akhirnya memperhatikan dengan seksama pemuda yang ingin aku kenal lebih dekat itu. Aku memandang wajahnya dengan jelas pertama kali dan demi Tuhan, sekali lagi aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang tak pernah main ke fakultas seni. Kenapa Tuhan menyimpan semua orang cantik disana sih.

Cho Kyuhyun, atau mulai sekarang akan aku sebut my baby Kyu. Ya, _**MY**_ baby Kyu, kalian keberatan? Tidak. Bagus. Kita ulang lagi, my baby Kyu ternyata adalah orang tercantik, terimut, termanis yang pernah aku lihat. Lihat saja kulit putih mulusnya itu, bibirnya yang penuh dan merah, kedua pipinya yang bulat namun menggemaskan, hidungnya yang mancung, dan mata indah berwarna senada dengan warna rambut coklatnya itu. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang ramping dan tinggi meski tidak setinggi aku. Ukuran tubuhnya cocok denganku. Akan sangat nyaman kala aku melingkarkan tanganku di tubuhnya. Aish! Belum berkenalan saja otakku sudah berpikir tak karuan. Kau benar-benar telah menarik minatku Cho Kyuhyun.

Tenanglah Choi Siwon. Kau jangan senang dulu. Memang Kyuhyun sangat cantik, imut, manis, menggemaskan, argh! Hentikan! Kita mulai lagi dari awal. Memang Kyuhyun sangat mempesona, tapi bukan itu yang membuatku penasaran. Aku masih ingin tahu apakah dia masih memegang pendiriannya seperti waktu itu. Apakah dia berbeda dengan semua orang yang aku kenal. Jika Kyuhyun memang seperti perkiraanku, maka sempurnalah calon kekasihku itu. Aku tersenyum puas memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut menjadi kenyataan.

"Jae? Apa kita akan main bersama dengan mereka? Jika ya, kenapa kau tidak mengenalkan mereka?" suaranya membuyarkan pikiranku. Aku langsung memperhatikan lagi Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedikit bingung dengan banyaknya orang disini. Mungkin dia tidak menyangka akan seramai ini. Tapi aku memang meminta Jaejoong untuk tidak memberitahu siapa saja yang akan hadir. Aku takut Kyuhyun tidak mau datang jika dia tahu ada enam orang yang menunggunya.

"Ah maaf ya Kyu. Ini aku kenalkan…" Sebelum Jaejoong selesai dengan kata-kata perkenalannya, aku sudah berdiri di depan Kyuhyun dan mengulurkan tanganku. Tidak lupa senyum andalanku terpasang dengan rapi di wajahku.

"Siwon. Choi Siwon. Senang berkenalan denganmu Cho Kyuhyun-ssi"

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **next chappy… gaje segaje2nya… wkwkwkwk… XDD btw, kalo ini berasa mirip ftv, manga, or apapun juga, itu cuma kebetulan yak… well, hope amazing readers will like this one…

trus kalo banyak amazing readers yang ngerasa karakternya yang dipake bnyak yang ga sesuai sama tokoh aslinya, well, nao memang ga kenal mereka secara dalam sih… belum silahturahmi soalnya... jadi mian and gomen kalo sedikit mengganggu para fans… truly deeply sorry m(_ _)m

oke, enough with my ramblings, enjoy and tell me what do you think about this one also ^_^v

sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :****Like That 3**

**Pairing :**Wonkyu, Yunjae, Kangteuk, Se7min, Minwook

**Disclaimer :**All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning :**Un-betaed, Attempt humor, BL, OOC

**Summary**** :** Caught in a maze I can't find my way back, but I'm trippin because I love how you do me like that

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Didalam Taman Bermain**

"Siwon. Choi Siwon. Senang berkenalan denganmu Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Menggelikan. Kau membekap mulutku agar rencanamu tidak terbongkar, tapi kau justru membeberkan sendiri dengan menyebut nama lengkapnya padahal kau baru melihatnya hari ini Wonnie bodoh!" cibir Changmin sambil melahap burger ketiganya. Siwon memutar matanya kesal karena mendengar cibiran Changmin sejak mereka masuk ke dalam taman bermain ini.

"Aku hanya kelepasan sedikit. Kyu-kyu juga sepertinya tidak terganggu dengan itu. Lebih baik kau tidak ikut campur food monster." Cibir balik Siwon kepada Changmin. Changmin memasang tampang tidak suka dengan sebutan food monster itu, tapi hal itu wajar karena dengan nafsu makan Changmin yang gila-gilaan itu. Mereka semua baru saja masuk, tapi Changmin sudah makan burger.

"Hei! Aku berhak ikut campur. Kyu itu _partner in crime_ aku sewaktu kami masih SMA." Tukas Changmin tidak terima jika Siwon melarangnya untuk tidak terlibat dalam masalah pencarian jodoh ini. Bagi Changmin, meski mereka lama tidak bersua, tapi Kyuhyun tetap teman yang Changmin sayangi dan pemuda penyuka makanan itu tidak rela jika Kyuhyun hanya sebagai salah satu kekasih coba-coba Siwon.

Sedangkan Siwon yang mendengar pertama kali kalau Changmin ternyata telah mengenal lama Kyuhyun, menjadi terkesima. Dia menarik satu alisnya dan menatap Changmin dengan pandangan curiga membuat kekasih Dongwook itu sedikit merengut karena ditatap seperti penjahat oleh Siwon.

"Lalu kenapa kalian seperti baru bertemu hari ini?" tanya Siwon penuh selidik. Kali ini Changmin yang memutar matanya malas sebelum membuang bungkus burger ke tempat sampah dan menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Memang kami baru bertemu lagi sejak masa orientasi mahasiswa baru. Sejak itu karena kami berbeda fakultas, aku jarang sekali berhubungan dengannya. Terlebih lagi…" Changmin memutus ucapannya sendiri karena pandangannya dia alihkan kepada lelaki di sampingnya. Changmin menatap Dongwook seakan Dongwook seorang anak yang bersalah karena katahuan menguntil di toko buku. Dongwook sendiri risih dilihat seperti itu oleh Changmin. Dia menatap balik penuh tanda tanya kepada Changmin. Sedangkan Siwon, hanya terkekeh ringan kala dia melihat Changmin menatap kekasihnya seperti itu. Sepertinya dia tahu maksud tatapan Changmin tadi.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu sayang?" tanya Dongwook sambil mengambil tisu dan membersihkan sedikit noda saus di sudut mulut Changmin. Namun Changmin bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Dongwook, dia justru kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Siwon seakan Dongwook tidak pernah bertanya apapun.

"Kau tahu sendiri aku jadi tahanannya sejak kami menjalin kasih, jadi makin sempit saja waktuku untuk bermain dengan Kyuhyun." Ucap Changmin santai tanpa perduli apakah Dongwook akan merasa tersinggung atau tidak. Tapi memang Changmin tidak perlu khawatir soal itu karena Dongwook memang tidak marah dengan perkataan Changmin yang seenak perutnya itu. Dia justru tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Changmin sayang. Siwon yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum sambil gelang-geleng kepala. Dalam pikirannya Dongwook benar-benar sudah takluk dengan pesona Changmin.

"Begitu ya. Padahal aku tadinya mau minta bantuanmu juga Min." tanggap Siwon menghela nafas. Siwon sungguhan ingin meminta bantuan Changmin. Menurutnya semakin banyak bala bantuan yang dia miliki, semakin tinggi tingkat keberhasilannya untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun. Namun dia sedikit pesimis karena meskipun Changmin mengenal Kyuhyun, mereka sudah tidak sedekat dulu.

"Aku masih bisa membantumu kok Siwonnie, asalkan imbalannya sesuai. Walau aku tidak sedekat dulu dengan Kyunnie, tapi aku yakin hobi dan kesukaannya masih tetap sama. Jadi aku bisa memberitahumu, asalkan imbalan sesuai." Tawar Changmin sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Siwon yang mendengar tawaran tersebut langsung tersenyum tiga jari. Dengan entengnya Siwon menggenggam tangan Changmin, membuat Dongwook memincingkan matanya tidak suka karena kekasihnya disentuh sembarangan.

"Oh, jangan khawatir Changminnie sahabatku yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, sang pemilik Choi Dongwook."

"Hei!" Mendengar namanya disebut apalagi terkesan seperti dia bawahan Changmin, meskipun itulah kenyataannya, membuat Dongwook berteriak protes. Hanya saja, kehadirannya benar-benar tidak dianggap oleh Siwon. Dengan tetap menggenggam tangan Changmin, Siwon meneruskan ucapannya yang terpotong karena teriakan Dongwook.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan Changminnie."

"Apapun?" tanya Changmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Apapun." Jawab Siwon pasti sambil mencium punggung tangan Changmin. Melihat interaksi Siwon dan Changmin itu, Dongwook semakin geram dan langsung menepis tangan Siwon dari tangan Changmin. Dongwook pun langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher dan pinggang Changmin dengan posesif, mengisyaratkan kepada Siwon bahwa Changmin adalah miliknya seorang. Dongwook juga tak lupa memberikan tatapan tajam seolah tatapan itu mampu membunuh Siwon yang saat ini hanya tersenyum jahil karena sudah berhasil menggoda Dongwook. Changmin sendiri hanya mendesah pelan lalu menggerakan mulutnya tanpa suara, mengatakan bahwa nanti dia akan memberitahu Siwon segala yang dia tahu tentang Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari Changmin, Dongwook, dan Siwon, Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun juga berbicara satu sama lain. Terlihat Kyuhyun seperti menginterogasi Jaejoong dengan situasi mereka sekarang ini. Kyuhyun sesungguhnya ingin langsung pulang setelah Jaejoong mengenalkan Siwon dan teman-temannya yang merupakan mahasiswa terpopuler di kampus mereka ternyata akan ikut bergabung dengan dirinya dan Jaejoong. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menduga hal tersebut karena seharusnya mereka hanya akan bersenang-senang di taman bermain dengan teman-teman sejurusan.

"Jae, jelaskan kepadaku sekarang kenapa mereka bisa ada disini? Kau bilang kita akan main dengan beberapa orang dari jurusan kita dan kenapa juga bisa ada Changmin disini?" tanya Kyuhyun beruntun. Jaejoong mengangkat tangan sampai sedada dan membuka telapak tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar Kyuhyun tidak terus memberondonginya dengan pertanyaan. Setelah Kyuhyun menarik nafas dan sedikit tenang, barulah Jaejoong menjelaskan situasi mereka sekarang.

"Teman-teman kita tidak jadi ikut karena alasan masing-masing, Kyu. Lalu ketika aku hendak memberitahumu kalau kita hanya akan jalan berdua saja, tiba-tiba Siwon-ssi menghubungiku lalu mengajak kesini. Aku pikir daripada hanya kita berdua lebih baik jika banyak orang yang ikut. Lebih seru, jadi aku terima saja tawarannya." Jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar. Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya tak percaya Jaejoong bisa begitu saja menyetujui permintaan seseorang yang tidak dia kenal secara dekat. Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya kesal karena tindakan Jaejoong. Dalam benak Kyuhyun, dia berpikir apa Jaejoong tidak punya rasa curiga sama sekali. Lalu Kyuhyun seperti ingat sesuatu dan langsung memutar tubuhnya untuk mencari seseorang. Ketika matanya melihat orang yang dicari, Kyuhyun menoleh kepada Jaejoong dan memasang raut wajah menuduh.

"Pasti karena dia bukan?!"

"Siapa?" tanya Jaejoong pura-pura tidak mengerti maksud Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu Jaejoong berpura-pura karena pemuda cantik itu mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain selain mata Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Kim Jaejoong! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Yunho!" desak Kyuhyun semakin gemas dengan kelakuan Jaejoong yang mirip gadis perawan sedang jatuh cinta.

"Darimana kau tahu itu Yunho? Apa kau juga penggemarnya?" elak Jaejoong sekaligus menatap Kyuhyun balik dengan tatapan penuh curiga. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal lalu menyentil dahi Jaejoong, tidak sungkan sama sekali meski Jaejoong lebih tua sedikit darinya.

"Ya ampun Jae. Beberapa menit yang lalu kau baru saja mengenalkan dia. Aish, anak ini!"

"Oh ya, benar juga. Tapi kau tak perlu menyentilku segala Kyu. Sakit." Rintihnya manja. Kyuhyun rasanya ingin menjambak rambut Jaejoong, tapi dia tahan karena dia tidak mau mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di tempat umum seperti ini.

"Lalu apa karena dia kau mau saja menerima tawaran main bersama mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dengan intonasi yang lebih pelan dan lembut daripada tadi.

"Bukan kok Kyunnie…" Jaejoong mencoba mengelak lagi namun tatapan Kyuhyun yang menusuk dan jari-jari Kyuhyun yang siap menyentilnya lagi membuat Jaejoong mengalah dan akhirnya mengangguk.

"Ya, aku mengaku. Boleh bukan kalau aku mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Ayolah Kyu, kapan lagi aku bisa dekat dengan Yunho." bujuk Jaejoong kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi dengan hembusan nafas dan gelengan kepala. Kyuhyun merasa percuma saja dia membantah Jaejoong jika sahabatnya itu sudah merajuk seperti ini. Terkadang Kyuhyun bingung, siapa yang seharusnya lebih dewasa disini. Jadi, meskipun enggan, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangguk, menyetujui apapun tindakan Jaejoong terhadap Yunho dan respon dari Jaejoong tentu saja senyuman tiga jari yang manis. Namun belum juga beberapa menit berlalu, tiba-tiba saja wajah Jaejoong berubah menjadi raut wajah penuh tanda tanya. Dia menatap Kyuhyun dan bertanya hal yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi.

"Kyu tadi kau bertanya masalah Changmin. Memangnya kau kenal dia? Kalau kau kenal kenapa kau pura-pura tidak tahu saat aku menyinggung namanya saat itu?"

"Aku kira Changmin yang kau sebut itu Changmin yang lain. Changmin yang aku kenal tidak pernah masuk jajaran anak popular seperti mereka." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Masa? Oh mungkin dia jadi popular karena menjadi kekasih Dongwook-ssi." Tebak Jaejoong. Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda dia tidak terlalu perduli padahal dalam hatinya dia merasa sedikit iri.

"Aish! Kenapa Changmin bisa dapat kekasih duluan?! Padahal dulu aku yang sering ditaksir oleh banyak orang." Gumam Kyuhyun kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bilang apa Kyu?" tanya Jaejoong merasa mendengar Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu. Kyuhyun langsung gelagapan dan mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya dengan mengalihkan pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Eh? Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Oh Jae, sebaiknya aku pulang saja. Aku tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan mereka." Kilah Kyuhyun agar Jaejoong tidak bertanya soal gumamannya tadi sekaligus memberitahu Jaejoong bahwa dia ingin pulang daripada harus main bersama Siwon dan kawan-kawan. Jujur, Kyuhyun merasa asing berada diantara mereka. Kyuhyun memang tidak terbiasa bergaul dengan ornag-orang yang menurutnya mudah menarik perhatian orang lain.

"Memangnya kenapa? Mereka baik kok." Sahut Jaejoong berusaha agar Kyuhyun tidak pergi dan meninggalkannya. Tapi alasan sebenarnya adalah dia tidak mau sampai mengecewakan Siwon yang sudah susah payah meminta bantuannya agar Siwon bisa lebih mengenal Kyuhyun. Dalam hati Jaejoong sangat senang karena Siwon menaruh perhatian kepada sahabatnya. Menurut Jaejoong, Kyuhyun perlu sesekali berkenalan dengan orang selain teman-teman sejurusan. Itu dan juga karena Jaejoong merasa jika Kyuhyun bisa dekat dengan Siwon, maka dirinya juga bisa punya alasan untuk mendekati Yunho. Jika pendekatan ini berhasil, sahabatnya punya kekasih, dia pun juga punya. Sekali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui.

"Yang lain aku bisa terima walaupun enggan. Tapi kalau yang satu itu, sepertinya aku malas jika ada dia." Ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong.

"Huh? Apa Kyu? Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Aish! Makanya jangan melamun terus. Yunho saja yang ada diotakmu. Aku bilang, aku tidak keberatan dengan yang lain. Tapi aku malas jika ada dia." Tukas Kyuhyun sekali lagi sambil menahan dirinya lagi untuk mencubit Jaejoong. Sahabatnya yang satu itu memang senang sekali melamun.

"Yang mana Kyu?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran. Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah Siwon dan berkata,

"Itu. Yang punya lesung pipi itu. Dia benar-benar mengganggu." Keluh Kyuhyun sebal.

"Choi Siwon maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan bahwa dia menerka orang yang tepat.

"Ya, dia. Ya ampun, aku tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang tertarik kepadanya. Orangnya aneh begitu." Cibir Kyuhyun dan reaksi itu langsung membuat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat itu. Jaejoong tidak percaya Kyuhyun bisa mengatakan seorang Choi Siwon aneh dan mengganggu.

"Aneh? Kyu, Choi Siwon itu bisa dikatakan sempurna. Sudah tampan, kaya, pintar, baik, lumayan ramah, dari keluarga terpandang lagi. Apa lagi yang kurang dari dia?" tanya Jaejoong shok mendengar sahabatnya mengkomentari Siwon seperti tadi. Jaejoong jadi berpikir, seperti apa selera Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Jaejoong benar-benar terperangah dengan sikap Kyuhyun dan belum reda dari keterkejutannya, Kyuhyun sudah membuat Jaejoong kembali membulatkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Yang kurang darinya katamu. Tentu saja kewarasannya."

"Huh?"

"Dia itu kurang waras sepertinya." Jawab Kyuhyun menegaskan. Terlalu shok dengan jawaban Kyuhyun, Jaejoong hanya bisa terpaku dan itu dianggap Kyuhyun sebagai tanda bahwa Jaejoong ingin dia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dia melihatku seperti aku ini adalah alien Jae. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dariku. Dia melihat aku dari ujung sepatuku sampai ujung kepala. Tatapannya mengerikan, seperti dia mau memakanku. Memangnya aku bakpao. Dan sejak dia melihatku pertama kali, matanya terus mengekor kemana pun aku pergi. Aku risih Jae. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan diriku?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah dengan satu tarikan nafas berkeluh kesah kepada Jaejoong soal sikap Siwon yang terus menatapnya.

Jaejoong yang tadinya terkejut, perlahan mulai mengerti ketidaknyamanan Kyuhyun terhadap Siwon. Dalam benaknya, Jaejoong sedikit menyalahkan Siwon yang terlalu berlebihan menatap Kyuhyun. Siapa juga yang tidak takut jika dilihat terus menerus padahal mereka baru kenal beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun Jaejoong juga memahami mengapa Siwon sampai seperti itu. Kyuhyun memang bisa membuat siapa saja menoleh kepadanya hanya dengan sekali berjalan di depan orang tersebut. Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan kulit putih mulus dan wajah cantik Kyuhyun. Ditambah lagi postur tubuh Kyuhyun yang meski sedikit berisi masih termasuk kategori ramping dan juga tinggi layaknya model. Jaejoong menghela nafas lalu menepuk belakang kepala Kyuhyun pelan.

"Salahmu adalah kau terlalu imut dan cantik."

"Huh?"

"Sudahlah. Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu Kyu. Kau harus tetap menemaniku." Tegas Jaejoong. Kyuhyun baru saja akan kembali beragumen dengan Jaejoong, tapi tidak jadi. Jaejoong sudah menatapnya dengan memelas dan meski enggan, akhirnya lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengalah.

"Hhh… Baiklah, tapi kau berhutang kepadaku Jae."

"Hore! Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik."

"Kalau begini kau bilang aku baik." Bisik Kyuhyun pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Jaejoong. Dia pun hanya terkikik dan membiarkan sahabatnya itu menggerutu sendirian.

Jaejoong baru akan mengajak Kyuhyun kembali ke tempat Siwon dan para sahabatnya, ketika yang bersangkutan justru sedang berlari kecil menghampiri mereka. Siwon berlari sendirian, meninggalkan Yunho yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Siwon berasal. Jaejoong melihat isyarat dari Yunho agar Jaejoong menyusulnya. Mengerti isyarat Yunho yang juga berarti untuk meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun berdua saja, Jaejoong langsung mengangguk lalu menyikut sedikit pinggang Kyuhyun agar dia kembali memperhatikan Jaejoong.

"Hei Kyu, lihat pangeran kurang warasmu menuju kesini. Kalau begitu aku tinggalkan kalian berdua ya. Siapa tahu dengan bergaul denganmu, otak Siwon-ssi menjadi berfungsi dengan benar. _Bye_." Sahut Jaejoong dan langsung melesat meninggalkan Kyuhyun tanpa sempat dicegah oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Jae!" pekik Kyuhyun kesal karena ditinggalkan. Baru saja dia akan mengejar Jaejoong, langkahnya dihadang oleh Siwon yang dengan senyum andalannya memanggil Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi." Sapa Siwon sopan yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'jangan dekat-dekat' terhadap Siwon. Siwon sendiri tidak terlalu perduli dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang terkesan tidakmau didekati dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau ingin naik wahana apa?" tanya Siwon.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Aku ingin naik bersamamu." Jawab Siwon singkat, padat, dan jelas. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon sekali lagi, lalu menunjuk ke salah satu wahana.

"Um… Mungkin naik yang itu dulu."

"Itu?" tanya Siwon memastikan bahwa yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun benar seperti yang dia pikirakan. Siwon berharap bahwa dia salah, namun sekali lagi harapan tinggal harapan.

"Ya, itu. Kenapa? Kau tidak mau? Ya sudah, aku naik saja dengan teman-temanmu yang mau." Ucap Kyuhyun santai dan bermaksud kembali menyusul ke arah perginya Jaejoong. Namun belum selangkah Kyuhyun berjalan, lengannya sudah dicekal oleh Siwon.

"Ah, aku mau menemanimu. Ayo." Jawab Siwon cepat dan pasti meski dalam hatinya dia berdoa agar dia tidak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri setelah menaiki wahana yang ditunjuk oleh Kyuhyun. Memang wahana apa yang Kyuhyun mau naiki. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah salah satu wahana yang memacu adrenalin, roller coaster. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lalu kembali bermaksud menyusul Jaejoong dan teman-teman Siwon. Tapi betapa terkejutnya dia ketika dia menemukan tempat berkumpulnya Jaejoong, Yunho, Changmin dan yang lainnya sudah kosong. Tidak ada satu pun tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka semua.

"Kemana teman-temanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung. Siwon hanya tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Oh, mereka ingin berkeliling sendiri. Jadi kami berpencar."

"Apa?! Kalau begitu dimana Jae?!" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Jae? Oh, Jaejoong-ssi aman bersama Yunho hyung. Kau tidak perlu cemas Kyuhyun-ssi. Lagipula sebaiknya kita jangan menggangu mereka. Mereka sepertinya sedang melakukan pendekatan." Jawab Siwon santai dan tidak melihat aura gelap menakutkan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kim Jaejoong sialan. Beraninya dia meninggalkanku dengan si gila ini. Awas kalau aku bertemu dengannya. Akan aku buang semua boneka gajah dan pernak-pernik hello kittynya." Gerutu Kyuhyun pelan namun samar-samar masih terdengar oleh Siwon.

"Kau bicara sesuatu Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Siwon sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Kyuhyun. Merasa ada hembusan nafas di dekat pipinya, dengan 'lembutnya' Kyuhyun mendorong wajah Siwon agar menjauh darinya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat! Aku alergi orang tampan!" seru Kyuhyun yang langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri ketika kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

_Argh! Kenapa aku bilang begitu?! Itu sama saja aku mengakui dia tampan. Ya, memang dia tampan, tinggi, punya senyum lesung pipi yang manis, kulit kecoklatan yang membuatnya semakin sexy, lalu… Gya! Cho Kyuhyun Tadi kau berpikir apa?! Kau terhasut ucapan Kim 'genit' Jaejoong!_ Batin Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri, tidak sadar ada sepasang mata yang melihatnya dengan takjub.

Siwon melihat Kyuhyun yang menepuk-nepuk pipi bulatnya merasa bahwa Kyuhyun semakin manis dan menggemaskan. Terlebih lagi sikapnya yang tak biasa bagi Siwon. Siwon benar-benar semakin penasaran dengan pemuda manis di depannya ini dan jika boleh dibilang, Siwon sepertinya sudah jatuh hati dengan Kyuhyun. Dan dilihat dari ucapan Kyuhyun yang tak langsung mengakui ketampanannya, Siwon berpikir bahwa dia masih punya kesempatan. Ya, kesempatan yang akan dia pergunakan sebaik mungkin. Lagipula, dengan bala bantuan yang cukup bisa diandalkan, Siwon merasa tingkat keberhasilan cukup tinggi. Bukan begitu?!

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **here is the next chappy… hohoho… \(^o^)/ lagi pengen update yang ini, so bagi yg kangen ff chapter yang laen, sabar yoo..

btw, anyway, busway, nao bru kepikiran kalo bikin ff itu serasa bikin ftv sendiri dengan pairing favorite. Ya ga sih? Angkat kaki yang setuja.. kkk…

well, ga usah lama-lama baca notes nao ini, langsung berikan kesan dan saran #plak

moga suka ya amazing readers…

sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : ****Like That 4**

**Pairing : **Wonkyu, Yunjae, Kangteuk, Se7min, Minwook

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Attempt humor, BL, OOC

**Summary**** :** Caught in a maze I can't find my way back, but I'm trippin because I love how you do me like that

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Café WKS**

Siwon meletakkan kepalanya di meja café dengan pelan. Tubuhnya sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk dibawa beraktifitas. Sepertinya hidupnya hanya tinggal setengah, setelah tiga jam ini dia menemani Kyuhyun menaiki wahana yang semuanya memacu adrenali. Siwon kalah telak dengan keberanian pemuda manis itu.

"Masih pusing?" tanya Kyuhyun datar meski Siwon sedikit menangkap nada kekhawatiran di suaranya merdu Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangkat kepalanya sedikit agar dia bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum dan menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"_I'm fine. Thanks_ Kyunnie." Jawab Siwon sambil memperlihatkan senyum memukau yang bisa membuat semua gadis dan pemuda bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Semua, atau mungkin terkecuali satu orang. Seseorang yang tidak mau mengakui jika senyum Siwon memang manis. Orng tersebut memandang Siwon seolah Siwon memiliki dua kepala dan berkata dengan ketus.

"Berhentilah memanggilku Kyunnie. Memangnya kau siapaku?"

"Temanmu." _Dan sebentar lagi kekasihmu_. Batin Siwon kemudian sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Kyuhyun bergidik takut ketika melihat senyum Siwon tadi. Dia merasa senyum Siwon itu akan membawa dia akan jatuh ke permasalahan yang rumit dan tidak ada jalan keluarnya.

"Kenapa aku merasa ada maksud tersembunyi dari perkataanmu tadi? Dan berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu Choi Siwon-ssi! Kau membuatku takut!" sungut Kyuhyun kesal bukan kepalang. Pasalnya sejak dia menyetujui untuk bermain berdua dengan Siwon, selain Siwon terus saja menatap dirinya, Siwon juga berani menyentuhnya. Tarikan lengan jika mereka akan menuju ke suatu wahana. Tangannya yang selalu berada di bahunya jika mereka sedang mengantri. Lalu satu kali Siwon memeluk pinggangnya ketika dia hampir jatuh di tabrak beberapa remaja yang berlarian tak karuan. Kyuhyun berpikir meski tindakan Siwon yang terakhir tadi adalah untuk menyelamatkan dia dari berciuman dengan tanah tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun merasa risih dengan semua perlakuan Siwon terhadapnya. Namun yang lebih membuat Kyuhyun lebih kesal dan risih adalah dirinya yang membiarkan itu semua. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa sentuhan Siwon terasa berbeda dengan sentuhan dari teman-temannya yang lain. Sentuhan Siwon terasa lebih nyaman, lembut, dan seperti sudah seharusnya sentuhan itu dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun.

_Aku benar-benar sudah gila. Ini semua karena kuda bodoh Choi Siwon._ Batin Kyuhyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Lalu aku harus tersenyum seperti apa Cho Kyunnie?" pertanyaan Siwon membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Meski begitu, Kyuhyun masih menangkap nama yang dipanggil oleh Siwon tadi. Dengan 'lembut' Kyuhyun memukul lengan Siwon.

"Namaku Kyuhyun bukan Kyunnie!" serunya tak terima. Siwon bukannya merasa sakit karena pukulan Kyuhyun maupun menyesal karena telah membuatnya marah, dia justru terkekeh, yang tentu saja menambah kekesalan hari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku maunya Kyunnie."

"Aish! Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana penggemarmu bisa begitu tergila-gila denganmu. Masa hanya karena tampan, kaya, cerdas, dan mempesona mereka sudah tak berkutik?!" ucap Kyuhyun ragu. Tanpa sadar dia sudah memuji Siwon dan hal tersebut tidak terlewatkan dari telinga tajam Siwon. Ucapan Kyuhyun yang kelepasan itu dipergunakan Siwon untuk menggodanya.

"Kau merasa aku tampan, kaya, cerdas dan mempesona Kyunnie? Oh aku tersanjung mendengarnya."

"Eh? Kapan aku bilang begitu? Kau bermimpi."

"Semenit yang lalu. Aku ulang ya, Aish! Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana penggemarmu bisa begitu tergila-gila denganmu. Masa hanya karena tampan, kaya, cerdas, dan mempe… mpht…mpht…" Siwon tak mampu lagi melanjutkan godaannya karena mulut sampai hidungnya dibekap oleh Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri sejak Siwon mengulang perkataannya.

"Bisakah kau tidak mempermalukan kita berdua. Semua orang memperhatikan kita bodoh!" hardik Kyuhyun dengan semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu tersenyum meminta maaf kepada semua pengunjung karena sudah mengganggu mereka dengan suara keras Siwon tadi. Sementara Siwon sedikit kelabakan dengan bekapan Kyuhyun. Dia sedikit berontak untuk melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun karena dia tidak bisa bernafas. Tapi entah punya kekuatan darimana, tangan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bergeming dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"Mphh…mpht…mpht…"

"Kau bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Mphh…mpht…mpht…"

"Apa?!" Siwon tak kuat lagi. Di saat itulah, otaknya baru berjalan. Dia sadar tangannya bebas sehingga dia menunjuk ke arah tangan Kyuhyun yang membekapnya. Kyuhyun langsung menyadari tindakannya yang hampir membunuh Siwon dan dengan segera melepaskan tangannya dari mulut dan hidung Siwon.

"Oh maaf. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sedikit merasa tidak enak. Siwon tidak langsung menjawab. Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum simpul.

"Aku kira aku akan mati kehabisan nafas tadi." Jawabnya. Kyuhyun memutar matanya bosan lalu mengambil tempat duduk di depan Siwon.

"Kau berlebihan." Tanggap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Siwon langsung terpaku melihat senyum manis Kyuhyun yang memang baru dilihatnya. Tanpa sopan santun, jari telunjuk Siwon langsung menunjuk ke wajah Kyuhyun dan dia kembali berteriak.

"Kau tersenyum!"

"Aish! Kenapa kau berteriak lagi sih?!" seru Kyuhyun sembari menepis jari telunjuk Siwon. Dia manatap Siwon dengan tatapan yang sama yang sudah dia berikan kepada Siwon sejak mereka bertemu. Tatapan yang melihat orang aneh.

"Kau tersenyum Kyunnie. Kau cantik sekali jika sedang tersenyum." Komentar Siwon antusias karena dia senang akhirnya dia bisa melihat ekpresi lain dari Kyuhyun selain cemberut dan marah.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku Kyunnie! Dan aku bukan perempuan Choi Siwon-ssi. Aku laki-laki jadi seharusnya aku tampan bukan cantik!" sanggah Kyuhyun mengucapkan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Seharusnya dia tahu bahwa Siwon tidak akan mau mengikuti kata-katanya untuk tidak memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan Kyunnie, tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun keras kepala.

"_No, you are more beautiful than handsome_."

"_I'm definitely not_!"

"_Yes you are_."

"Argh! Berdebat denganmu sama saja berdebat dengan orang gila." Keluh Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah secara tidak rela karena tidak ma uterus menerus beradu argument dengan Siwon. Siwon sendiri semakin melebarkan senyumnya kala melihat Kyuhyun yang kembali cemberut dan memilih untuk tidak melihat wajahnya.

Siwon terus memandang Kyuhyun. Dalam hatinya, Siwon merasa beruntung bisa berkenalan dan berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun. Siwon sudah tahu kalau dia menyukai Kyuhyun bahkan mungkin dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama terhadap Kyuhyun. Hanya saja, dia ingin yakin Kyuhyun yang membuat dia penasaran adalah orang yang sama dengan Kyuhyun yang ada didepannya sekarang. Dan hasil yang didapat Siwon setelah berjam-jam bersama Kyuhyun adalah mereka orang yang sama.

Meski singkat, tapi pengalaman Siwon telah mengajarkan dia mana yang bisa disebut bertingkah menjadi diri sendiri atau hanya berpura-pura demi mendapatkan sesuatu atau sekedar menyenangkan orang lain. Kyuhyun adalah tipe orang yang jujur terhadap dirinya sendiri. Semua sikapnya adalah asli siapa dia sesungguhnya. Kyuhyun memang ketus, _blunt_, sedikit suka semaunya, tapi dia baik dan mudah tersentuh.

Siwon tahu karena meski Kyuhyun awalnya tidak setuju jalan dengannya, tapi Kyuhyun terlalu baik untuk menolak permintaan Jaejoong yang menginginkan dia untuk jalan bersama Siwon. Dan juga, meski Kyuhyun suka menegur bahkan memukul lengan atau belakang kepalanya jika dia kesal dengan Siwon, tak pernah satu kali pun Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya. Bahkan ketika Siwon harus berhenti sejenak mengatur detak jantungnya dan terkadang menahan mual di perutnya akibat menaiki wahana, Kyuhyun terus bersama dirinya dan mengelus-elus dada atau punggung Siwon berusaha mengurangi rasa mual yang dirasakan oleh Siwon.

Semua itu membuat Siwon semakin ingin berjuang mendapatkan Kyuhyun sebagai kekasihnya. Mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu dan mungkin saja dia tidak bisa membawa Kyuhyun dan mengenalkannya kepada keluarganya saat ulang tahun pernikahan kedua orangtuanya, tapi Siwon tidak perduli. Berapa lama pun waktunya, Siwon akan terus berusaha.

"Kyuhyun." Panggil Siwon tiba-tiba membuat pemilik rambut ikal itu menoleh kepadanya meski dengan raut wajah bosan.

"Apalagi?!"

"Kau berbeda."

"Huh?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti dengan ucapan Siwon. Kyuhyun mulai memperhatikan Siwon dengan seksama, berusaha mencari arti dari ucapan Siwon tadi melalui mata dan gerak-gerik tubuh Siwon.

"Kau berbeda." Ulang Siwon lagi.

"Berbeda apanya? Kau ini kenapa lagi sih? Jangan-jangan otakmu menjadi tak karuan karena kita naik wahana-wahana ekstrem itu ya?" duga Kyuhyun sedikit tak masuk akal. Siwon pun menjadi tertawa mendengar dugaan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa. Lagipula mana ada otak tak karuan hanya gara-gara naik wahana Kyu. Ah, itu makanan kita sudah datang." Kata Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka berdua dengan kedatangan pelayan yang membawakan makanan pesanan mereka. Kyuhyun memiringkan sedikit kepalanya bingung dengan sikap Siwon yang tiba-tiba saja penuh rahasia. Kyuhyun tidak sadar bahwa sikapnya barusan membuat Siwon menatapnya gemas. Siwon ingin sekali mencubit pipi gembil Kyuhyun tapi niat itu dia urungkan. Siwon masih tahu diri dan tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun menjadi tidak nyaman dengannya.

Siwon lalu memperhatikan pelayanan yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir ke meja mereka meletakan berbagai macam makanan. Matanya membulat setelah pelayan tersebut menaruh makanan terakhir.

"Kau yakin bisa menghabiskan semua makanan ini Kyu?" tanya Siwon masih takjub dengan nafsu makan pemuda bermata coklat tersebut.

"Tentu saja. Walau nanti berat badanku naik, tapi aku sedang lapar. Oh tunggu sebentar, kau benar yang akan membayar ini semua? Tidak menyesal?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Dia menanyakan itu bukan karena ingin agar di traktir oleh Siwon tapi pemuda berlesung pipi itu yang mengatakan akan membayarnya. Tapi jika Siwon keberatan, Kyuhyun tidak masalah. Dia sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk hari ini, termasuk dana untuk makannya itu.

"Ya. Kau makanlah, jika kau memang sanggup menghabiskan semua makanan itu." Jawab Siwon masih tidak percaya Kyuhyun sanggup menghabiskan begitu banyak makanan. Siwon seperti melihat Changmin nomor dua. Siwon berharap bahwa Kyuhyun tidak sepnuhnya mirip dengan Changmin. Siwon tidak mau menjadi Dongwook nomor dua.

"Benar?" tanya Kyuhyun ulang. Dia masih enggan memakan begitu makan lezat dihadapannya jika Siwon memang keberatan.

"Ya ampun Kyu. Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya agar kau percaya?! Kau makanlah!" seru Siwon menjadi tak sabaran dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tidak percaya dengannya. Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena nada suara Siwon yang tinggi.

"Ya sudah kalau memang yang bayar. Tidak usah marah. Aku hanya bertanya. Oke, mari makan." Sahutnya ceria setelah baru saja dia cemberut karena suara keras Siwon. Siwon geleng-geleng kepala melihat betapa cepatnya perubahan suasana hati Kyuhyun. Satu cacatan untuk Siwon adalah Kyuhyun suka makan seperti Changmin meski sepertinya pemuda manis itu masih memikirkan berat badan.

Siwon lalu mengenyahkan pikirannya akan Kyuhyun dan bermaksud mengambil makanan yang tersaji ketika iris matanya melihat betapa ganasnya Kyuhyun menyantap makanan-makanan tersebut. Siwon sekali lagi tercengang dengan kemampuan makan Kyuhyun. Siwon baru akan mulai makan sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah hampir selesai satu piring. Melihat itu semua, nafsu makan Siwon tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan hal tersebut disadari oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Sepertinya melihatmu makan saja aku sudah kenyang Kyu."

"Tidak bisa begitu! Ini, kau harus makan. Nanti kau tidak tenaga untuk menemaniku bermain. Masih ada beberapa wahana lagi yang belum aku naiki dan kita belum mengulang menaiki wahana-wahana di awal tadi." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil menaruh beberapa potong daging diatas nasi Siwon. Lalu dengan telaten, Kyuhyun menuangkan sup di mangkuk Siwon serta menuangkan air putih di gelas kosong Siwon. Siwon memperhatikan tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang sudah seperti istri terhadap suaminya saja jika mereka sedang makan. Seharusnya Siwon bersorak kesenangan dengan itu semua. Sayang, pikirannya terarahkan kepada kata-kata terkahir Kyuhyun tadi sehingga dia tidak bisa merasakan kegembiraan dengan perhatian dari Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan Siwon bertanya memastikan apa yang dia dengar tadi benar atau salah. Dalam hati Siwon berharap dia salah dengar.

"Kau ingin kita mengulang menaiki wahana ekstrem tadi?" tanya Siwon dan respon anggukan kepala oleh Kyuhyun menjadi jawaban sekaligus berita paling buruk yang didengar oleh Siwon hari ini.

"Sudah jadi kebiasaanku untuk mengulang semua wahana yang aku naiki. Mana mungkin aku puas hanya dengan sekali menaikinya. Jaejoong dan seingatku Changmin juga melakukan hal yang sama." Jelasnya. Sekali lagi Siwon membeku mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Jaejoong dan Changmin ternyata seperti Kyuhyun.

"Mereka juga begitu?" tanya Siwon yang sebenarnya sia-sia karena jawaban Kyuhyun sudah bisa dipastikan. Ketika Kyuhyun mengangguk meski dia menatap heran ke arah Siwon, pemuda tinggi itu langsung pucat. Dia tidak menyangka telah membawa mala petaka bagi sahabat-sahabatnya.

Di lain tempat, dua orang yang menjadi sahabat Choi Siwon tengah 'menikmati' kencan mereka dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Para sahabat Siwon sedang menaiki wahana ekstrem dan sekarang sedang ikut berteriak seperti pasangan mereka serta pengunjung lainnya. Hanya saja teriakan mereka sedikit berbeda walaupun kata-katanya sama persis, yaitu,

"CHOI SIWON SIALAN! AKAN AKU BALAS KAU!" teriak para sahabat Siwon yakni Dongwook dan Yunho, bersamaan. Teriakan yang sebenarnya sangat jauh dari café tempat Siwon makan siang sekarang ternyata cukup membuat bulu kuduk Siwon sedikit berdiri dan dia tahu kenapa.

"_I'm so dead_." Gumamnya seorang diri membuat Kyuhyun kembali memandangnya heran.

**Pintu Keluar Taman Bermain**

Empat pasang pemuda dan pemudi terlihat berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar taman bermain tersebut. Hari ini mereka telah bersenang-senang seharian penuh dan membuat kenangan dan jalinan cinta yang baru. _Well_, sebenarnya hanya lima orang saja yang bersenang-senang. Tiga lainnya sudah terpuruk tak berdaya karena aksi dari pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Choi Dongwook! Kenapa kau lemah sekali?! Kita baru bermain seharian kau sudah seperti itu?! Bagaimana jika aku ingin bermain selama 2 hari?!" suara tinggi seorang Shim Changmin membuat tiga orang yang sedang terduduk di salah satu bangku di luar pintu keluar menatap tajam Changmin. Terlebih lagi Dongwook. Changmin menajdi terdiam sendiri kala tatapan tajam itu ditujukan kepadanya. Dan perasaan Changmin semakin tidak enak ketika tatapan tajam Dongwook berubah menjadi tatapan, jika boleh dibilang, tatapan mesum.

"Changminie, tega sekali kau berkata begitu? Kau harus dihukum." Sahut Dongwook sambil berdiri dan mendekati Changmin. Changmin berjalan mundur menghindari Dongwook. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa dia bisa dalam bahaya besar jika membiarkan Dongwook menangkapnya. Changmin berbalik dan bermaksud melarikan diri ketika dengan mudahnya lengannya dicekal oleh Dongwook. Dan dengan sekali tarikan tubuh Changmin yang tinggi itu dibopong di bahu kekar Dongwook bagaikan kantung beras.

"Aku duluan hyungdeul, Yunho-ah, Siwon-ah, Jaejoong-ah, dan Kyuhyun-ah. Sampai ketemu di kampus." Pamit Dongwook sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Siwon dan yang lainnya. Setelah berpamitan, Dongwook langsung membawa Changmin pergi ke mobilnya. Dongwook sama sekali berbeda dengan saat dia kelelahan karena bermain. Mungkin insting untuk 'bercengkrama' bersama Changmin menambah kekuatannya.

Sementara Siwon dan yang lain hanya memandang punggung Dongwook dan Changmin yang masih berteriak untuk minta diturunkan. Mereka semua masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas teriakan Changmin kepada Dongwook.

"Serigala gila! Orang mesum! Turunkan aku! TURUNKAN AKU! Leeteuk umma! Kangin appa! Siwon hyung! Yunho hyung! Jaejoong hyung! Kyuhyunnie! TOLONG AKU! _I'll get to be eaten_!"

"Jika sudah seperti itu baru dia memanggilku hyung." sahut Siwon dan Yunho berbarengan lalu berbalik tidak perduli dengan teriakan Changmin. Kangin dan Leeteuk yang mendengar ucapan keduanya tadi juga hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa kecil. Sedangkan Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun hanya menatap satu sama lain dan mengangkat bahu mereka tidak perduli. Kesimpulannya, malangnya nasib Changmin. Tidak ada yang berniat membantunya lepas dari serigala bernama Choi Dongwook.

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Teukie juga pulang ya. Sudah sore, kami masih ada urusan. Terima kasih atas undangannya hari ini Siwon-ah. Ayo sayang." Sahut Kangin sembari mengajak Leeteuk yang membungkuk sedikit lalu mengikuti langkah Kangin. Sekarang hanya tinggal Siwon, Kyuhyun, Yunho dan Jaejoong. Keempatnya hanya saling berpandangan sampai Yunho memecah situasi yang canggung itu.

"Oke, kalau begitu kami juga pulang. Aku akan mengantar Boojae, Wonnie. Kau bagaimana?" tanya Yunho sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat. Tindakan dan ucapan Yunho itu serta merta langsung mendapat reaksi keras dari Kyuhyun. Dia menarik tangan Jaejoong yang bebas ke arahnya sehingga tautan tangan antara Yunho dan Jaejoong terlepas. Dengan tatapan menusuk, Kyuhyun membantah ucapan Yunho yang menyatakan bahwa dia akan mengantar Jaejoong.

"Maksudmu apa mau mengantar Jae pulang?! Jaejoong itu pergi bersamaku, sudah sepantasnya dia pulang juga bersamaku. Memangnya kau siapa Jaejoong sampai mau mengantarnya?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh selidik. Dia tidak suka dengan kedekatan Yunho dengan Jaejoong. Bukan karena dia cemburu, hanya saja Kyuhyun belum yakin apakah Yunho bisa dipercaya. Jaejoong sahabatnya yang paling dekat dan berarti baginya, jadi dia tidak mau Jaejoong terluka oleh Yunho. Terlebih lagi Kyuhyun tahu Jaejoong sangat menyukai Yunho. Jika benar Yunho hanya bermain-main dengan Jaejoong maka sakit hati Jaejoong akan berlipat ganda.

"Kekasihnya." Jawab Yunho singkat. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari bahwa Yunho baru saja mengakui dirinya adalah kekasih Jaejoong.

"Oke kau kekasihnya. Tapi itu bukan alas… APA?!" teriak Kyuhyun begitu otaknya terhubung dengan benar. Matanya menatap horor antara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri hanya tersenyum terpaksa kepada Kyuhyun. Dia tahu Kyuhyun akan menolak hubungan mereka karena menurut Kyuhyun, Yunho dan Jaejoong baru saja saling mengenal.

"Aku kekasih Boojae. Jadi wajar kalau aku yang mengantarnya bukan?!" ulang Yunho santai seakan-akan dia sedang membahas cuaca dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin terkejut dengan berita ini. Dia sedikit terbata-bata ketika menanggapi Yunho.

"Ka…kalian itu… Kalian itu baru berkenalan. Kenapa bisa secepat itu menjadi kekasih huh?! Apa kalian tidak mengenal namanya pendekatan dulu?!"

"Aku rasa beberapa hari sudah cukup karena kami saling mencintai." Jawab Yunho lagi. Kyuhyun geram melihat betapa santainya Yunho setiap menjawab pertanyaannya. Kyuhyun berpikir Yunho sama bebalnya dengan Siwon sehingga dia mengalihkan protesnya kepada Jaejoong.

"Aduh Jae! Aku tahu kau memang menyukai musang ini sejak masa orientasi kita. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menerima dia begitu saja bukan? Siapa tahu dia hanya mempermainkanmu saja." Keluh Kyuhyun keras kepada Jaejoong yang hanya mampu memutar kedua ibu jarinya seperti anak kecil yang merajuk karena dimarahi oleh ibunya. Kyuhyun terus memberikan wejangan kepada Jaejoong sementara Yunho dan Siwon menyaksikan adegan ibu dan anak itu sambil berbincang diantara mereka.

"Musang?" tanya Yunho sedikit kaget dengan julukan yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun. Siwon terkekeh menanggapi reaksi Yunho yang terkejut karena julukan dari Kyuhyun. Siwon geli sendiri dengan tingkah dan ucapan Kyuhyun yang mampu memberi julukan yang cukup tepat untuk orang yang dia anggap mengganggu.

"Boleh juga julukannya untukmu hyung." jawab Siwon yang hanya ditanggapi oleh gelengan kepala dari Yunho.

"_Is he this blunt Wonnie_?"

"_Yes. With no doubt._"

"_Tough luck bro._"

"_Tell me about it_."

"Berhenti bicara dengan bahasa Inggris, aku tahu artinya kuda dan musang bodoh!" hardik Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Pembicaraannya, atau lebih tepatnya wejangan dari Kyuhyun kepada Jaejoong terputus karena Kyuhyun merasa ada orang lain yang sedang membicarakannya. Dan ketika Kyuhyun melihat Yunho dan Siwon sedang seru membicarakan dirinya, sontak kekesalannya bertambah tiga kali lipat dan dengan lantangnya dia berteriak membuat perhatian keduanya kembali tertuju pada Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong. Tapi mereka bukannya membantah atau marah dengan Kyuhyun, mereka justru kembali melanjutkan perbincangan mereka.

"_And fierce too. He's like that game character you like so much, angry bird_?"

"_Yes he is. Just the way I like it_."

"Aku bilang berhenti! Aish! Kenapa orang disekelilingku semuanya aneh?!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Kyuhyun lalu menariknafas mengontrol emosi dirinya. Dalam benak Kyuhyun, baru kali ini dia merasa seemosi ini. Biasanya Kyuhyun cukup tenang menghadapi orang lain. Tapi kumpulan orang popular tapi aneh ini membuatnya berkali-kali berteriak geram. Kyuhyun merasa hidupnya sudah dipangkas selama sepuluh tahun. Merasa sudah cukup tenang, Kyuhyun kembali menatap Jaejoong. Dia menarik lengan Jaejoong dan mengajaknya pulang.

"Jae, ayo pulang. Kita bicarakan soal dirimu dan musang itu nanti. Walau aku sarankan kau memikirkan lagi hubunganmu dengannya. Jangan tergesa-gesa."

"Tapi Kyu…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi Kim Jaejoong. Sekarang ikut aku. Kita pulang!" tegas Kyuhyun membuat Jaejoong cemberut karena tidak bisa pulang dengan Yunho. Seharusnya bisa saja Jaejoong bersikeras, tapi dia tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun semakin menolak hubungannya dengan Yunho. Jaejoong benar-benar menghargai dan menyayangi Kyuhyun layaknya keluarga. Jadi baginya pendapat Kyuhyun sangat penting. Jaejoong menghela nafas berat dan menyerah pulang dengan Kyuhyun. Namun sebelum dia mengikuti Kyuhyun yang menunggunya, Jaejoong berbalik sebentar lalu melambaikan tangannya kepada Yunho.

"_Bye_ Yunnie bear. Telepon aku ya."

"Pasti Boojae cantik. Kau tunggu saja ya. Aku pasti menghubungimu. Aku mencintaimu." Sahut Yunho sambil tersenyum lebar dan membalas lambaian tangan Yunho. Jaejoong bersorak kegirangan dan langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kau dengar Kyu, Yunnie mencintaiku." Kata Jaejoong senang. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Ck… _Whatever_. _Let's go_." Ajaknya langsung berjalan sambil menarik lengan Jaejoong. Akan tetapi belum empat langkah Kyuhyun berjalan, dia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah Siwon dan Yunho sambil membawa Jaejoong karena memang lengannya masih dipegang oleh Kyuhyun. Jaejoong bingung dengan perilaku Kyuhyun tapi lain dengan Yunho. Dia mengira Kyuhyun akan mengizinkannya untuk mengantar Jaejoong. Sayang, Yunho harus mengubur keinginannya untuk mengantar Jaejoong karena Kyuhyun berbalik hanya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Siwon.

"Siwon-ssi. Terima kasih atas undangannya. Aku bersenang-senang hari ini."

"Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau sudah mau datang dan menemaniku hari ini. Aku senang sekali."

"Ya. Sama-sama. Aku pergi." Pamit Kyuhyun namun sebelum dia sempat berbalik, lengannya dicekal oleh Siwon sehingga dia kembali berhadapan dengan Siwon.

"Kyu."

"Ya?"

CUP.

"Sampai bertemu di kampus baby Kyu. _Love you_." Ungkap Siwon lalu melepas lengan Kyuhyun dan pergi dengan Yunho yang harus ditarik oleh Siwon karena masih shok dengan tindakan Siwon. Siwon meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terpaku karena baru saja dicium oleh Siwon. Cium. Di bibir.

"GYA! Siwon bilang dia menyukai, ah tidak, mencintaimu Kyu!" seru Jaejoong senang. Teriakannya tadi membangunkan Kyuhyun yang shok dan setelah dia mencerna apa yang telah terjadi, Kyuhyun langsung berteriak murka.

"GYA! KUDA BODOH ITU MENCURI CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!"

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Update! Again! \(^o^)/ Rencana awal sih mau hiatus sebentar, tapi ga jadi… So here you are amazing readers…

Well, itu aja dulu… Muup kalo ada salah2 kata di cerita atas…

Moga suka ya amazing readers…

Sankyu and Peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : ****Like That 5**

**Pairing : **Wonkyu, Yunjae

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Attempt humor, BL, OOC

**Summary**** :** Caught in a maze I can't find my way back, but I'm trippin because I love how you do me like that

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Beberapa Hari Kemudian – Kampus**

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan dengan cepat ke fakultas manajemen dan bisnis. Dari raut wajahnya bisa terlihat Kyuhyun sedang memendam kekesalan yang sangat dalam. Wajar karena dia memang sedang kesal dengan satu orang dan satu orang itu akhirnya akan mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya dia dapatkan dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie! Jangan cepat-cepat! Aku tak kuat lagi mengejarmu!" keluh Jaejoong yang sedari tadi mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang lalu menahan laju Kyuhyun yang terlalu cepat untuknya. Jaejoong mengikuti Kyuhyun karena dia takut Kyuhyun benar-benar akan menjalankan rencananya. Jajeoong tadinya sempat bersyukur dengan adanya tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh dosen mereka beberapa hari ini. Paling tidak Kyuhyun melupakan rencana balas dendamnya.

Tapi Jaejoong harus menelan harapannya itu karena hari ini setelah musim tugas mereka usai, Kyuhyun kembali mengingat apa yang mau dia perbuat dan disinilah mereka, di gedung fakultas manajemen dan bisnis. Mencari satu orang yang sanggup membuat darah Kyuhyun bergejolak. Satu orang dan orang itu adalah tidak lain dan tidak bukan, Choi Siwon.

"Kalau kau tidak kuat, kau pulang saja Jae! Aku harus membalas perbuatan kurang ajar kuda bodoh itu. Dasar orang narsis bodoh yang kehilangan otak! Dia itu pencuri Jae! Dan pencuri itu harus dibuang jauh-jauh ke laut!"

"Yang benar pencuri itu harus dipenjara Kyu." Kilahan Jaejoong barusan serta merta dihadiahi delikan mata tajam oleh Kyuhyun. Jaejoong pun langsung beringsut takut ketika tatapan membunuh dari Kyuhyun diarahkan kepadanya. Dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan, Jaejoong menyetujui perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, kau yang benar Kyu. Pencuri itu harus dibuang jauh-jauh ke laut jadi berhentilah menatapku seakan kau ingin membunuhku Kyu! Aku takut…"

"Kau sudah sepantasnya takut jika kau berani bicara sepatah kata lagi. Jadi diamlah!" seru Kyuhyun tegas dan membuat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan tampang cemberut Jaejoong. Dia justru melanjutkan langkahnya sembari menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk mengikutinya. Akan tetapi belum sampai lima langkah, Kyuhyun sendiri yang berhenti berjalan. Dengan cepat, dia berbalik menghadap Jaejoong yang hampir saja bertubrukan dengan Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun mendadak berhenti berjalan.

"Jae, dimana kelas di kuda bodoh itu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Dia lupa bahwa dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui seluk beluk gedung manajemen terlebih lagi kelas Siwon yang dia sebut sebagai kuda bodoh. Kyuhyun menantikan jawaban dari Jaejoong, namun si pemuda cantik itu hanya diam menatap Kyuhyun masih dengan wajahnya yang cemberut.

"Jae! Kenapa kau diam saja?!" desak Kyuhyun tidak sabar. Dia sudah merasakan tanda segiempat di pelipisnya karena tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Kau yang menyuruhku diam Kyu, jadi aku diam." Kerutan Kyuhyun bertambah setelah dengan entengnya Jaejoong beralasan mengapa dia diam saja. Kyuhyun tidak segan-segan langsung menyentil dahi Jaejoong. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak perduli jika Jaejoong sedikit lebih tua darinya.

"Aww! Sakit Kyu! Kenapa kau menyentilku?!" rajuk Jaejoong kesal.

"Tentu saja itu hukuman untukmu Kim Jaejoong! Aish! Sekarang aku menyuruhmu berbicara. Beritahu aku dimana kelas kuda bodoh itu?!" titah Kyuhyun semakin jengkel dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang entah harus dia bilang terlalu polos atau bodoh.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelus dahinya yang maih sakit karena sentilan Kyuhyun.

"Kim Jaejoong-ssi! Bukankah waktu itu kau pernah mengajakku ke tempat ini untuk mengintai Yunho-ssi?!" Kyuhyun benar-benar diujung kesabarannya. Ingin sekali dirinya mencekik leher jenjang milik Jaejoong jika dia tidak ingat jika Jaejoong masih sahabatnya dan dia memerlukan bantuan Jaejoong sekarang. Sementara itu, Jaejoong yang tidak terima dikatakan mengintai Yunho, memprotes keras pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mengintai Yunnie! Dan berhenti memanggilku Kim Jaejoong! Rasanya aneh…" kelit Jaejoong tak mau kalah dengan Kyuhyun.

"Itu memang namamu, kenapa kau harus merasa aneh?! Dan apa yang baru saja kau bilang? Tidak mengintai Yunnie. Siapa ya yang bilang, Oh… Yunnie itu setiap hari Kamis dan Jumat ke lapangan basket bersama teman-temannya. Yunnie itu setiap Selasa sore berkunjung ke perpustakaan untuk sekedar membaca atau meminjam buku terbaru di perpustakaan. Yunnie itu…"

"_Stop it_! Oke, aku mengaku jika aku terkadang memperhatikan Yunnie seperti itu." Potong Jaejoong terhadap sanggahan Kyuhyun. Dia baru saja akan kembali menyatakan keberatannya akan semua ucapan Kyuhyun ketika dilihatnya lirikan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya tidak bisa berbohong. Dengan wajah memerah karena malu, Jaejoong akhirnya mau mengakui bahwa dia selalu memperhatikan Yunho.

"Oke, setiap hari. Tapi itu bukan kejahatan bukan?!" kilahnya masih tidak mau dianggap sebagai pengintai oleh Kyuhyun.

"_Yeah right, it's not a crime_. Seharusnya kau kulaporkan ke polisi karena mengganggu privasi orang lain. Ck… Sudahlah, sekarang beritahu aku dimana kelas kuda bodoh itu." Sindir Kyuhyun sambil memutar matanya malas dan juga langsung meminta informasi yang sedari tadi tidak diberikan oleh Jaejoong.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak tahu Kyu." Sahut Jaejoong sedikit memelas karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mempercayainya. Dalam benak Jaejoong, dia menggerutu bahwa mana mungkin dia mengetahui kelas Siwon jika yang ada dipikirannya setiap saat hanya Yunho.

"Kalau begitu, cepat hubungi kekasihmu yang baru mendapatkan 50% persetujuanku itu. Tanyakan padanya dimana kelas si kuda bodoh." Desak Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun sudah ingin sekali membalas perlakuan Siwon kepadanya sampai dia harus merelakan setengah dari persetujuannya ats hubungan cinta Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Kyu! Kau sudah setuju 50%. Hore!" teriak Jaejoong gembira tanpa perduli bahwa Kyuhyun sudah diambang batas toleransinya terhadap Jaejoong. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya mencubit pinggang Jaejoong agar dia fokus kepada permintaannya.

"Cepat hubungi dia atau aku batalkan persetujuanku." Ancam Kyuhyun sengit. Jaejoong kembali meringis kesakitan namun senyum masih tercetak di wajah cantiknya kala Kyuhyun sudah mau menyetujui hubungannya dengan Yunho meski hanya 50%. Jaejoong lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Yunho sesuai keinginan Kyuhyun. Dia menunggu beberapa saat sampai satu suara berat menjawab sambungan telepon darinya.

"Yoboseyo Yunnie."

"Boojae! Baby! Akhirnya kau menghubungiku lebih dulu sayang. Apakah ini berarti Kyuhyun sudah mengizinkan kita menjalin hubungan?"

"Baru 50% bear, tapi lambat laun dia pasti akan luluh juga."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Oh ya, ada apa kau menghubungiku di jam kuliah begini baby?"

"Itu, aku mau bertanya dimana kelas Siwon-ssi. Kyuhyun mencarinya."

"Kyuhyun mencarinya? Bagus juga, berarti Siwon masih punya harapan. Tapi sayang jika dia tahu pun, Kyuhyun tidak akan bertemu dengan Siwonnie."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia tidak masuk hari ini Boojae sayang."

"Kenapa?"

"Kata Seunghyun hyung sih Siwonnie sakit."

"Sakit apa?"

"Hanya demam biasa. Sepertinya dia terkena flu musim panas."

"Memangnya ada?"

"Ada sayang. Flu khusus yang hanya mendera orang bodoh. Sekarang coba kau pikirkan baik-baik cantik, mana ada orang yang terserang penyakit flu di musim panas kecuali kalau dia bodoh."

"Berarti Siwon-ssi bodoh."

"Sepertinya begitu. Dia terlalu bodoh karena sedang jatuh cinta."

"Pada Kyuhyunnie."

"Siapa lagi sayang?!" Jaejoong terdiam sesaat mencoba menelaah ucapan Yunho tadi dan hal berikutnya yang dia lakukan adalah menatap Kyuhyun dan berkata,

"Kyunnie, kata Yunnie, Siwon sakit gara-gara jatuh cinta kepadamu."

"Huh?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti karena tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong berbicara seperti itu kepadanya. Yunho sendiri ingin menepuk dahinya kala dia mendengar asumsi dari sang kekasih. Bukan karena asumsi Jaejoong yang terlalu _straight to the point_ tapi karena polosnya Jaejoong yang langsung berkata apapun terhadap Kyuhyun selama itu berhubungan dengan pemuda galak itu.

"Aduh Boojae kenapa kau langsung bilang kepada Kyuhyun?!" tegur Yunho pelan. Jaejoong yang masih mendekatkan ponsel di telinganya menjadi bingung dengan penuturan Yunho. Dalam pikirannya, memangnya dia tidak boleh bicara apa adanya kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun itu sahabatnya, jadi Jaejoong merasa tidak boleh ada rahasia dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa jika Kyuhyun tahu. Bukannya Siwon jelas-jelas sudah menyatakan bahwa dia tertarik kepada Kyuhyun?!" ucap Jaejoong kepada Yunho karena menurutnya buat apa disembunyikan. Siwon sudah secara gamblang menyukai Kyuhyun. Yunho yang mendengar perkataan Jaejoong jadi ikut berpikir hal yang sama.

"Benar juga. Wah, Boojaeku memang pintar."

"Kau saja yang terlalu meremehkan aku."

"Kalian itu bicara apa sih? Yah! Kim Jaejoong-ssi! Kemarikan ponselmu!" seru Kyuhyun semakin tak sabar dengan percakapan Jaejoong dan Yunho yang sama sekali tidak membantunya. Jaejoong pun merengut tak kala Kyuhyun kembali berteriak kepadanya. Dengan kesal, Jaejoong menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Kyuhyun yang langsung diambil Kyuhyun dan dia arahkan ke telinganya.

"Yah! Jung Yunho! Kemana kuda bodoh itu? Aku masih ada urusan dengannya!" teriak Kyuhyun mengambil alih percakapan. Sedangkan Yunho, menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya dari telinganya karena teriakan Kyuhyun tadi. Dalam hati dia sedikit mengumpat dan merutuki nasibnya karena kekasih cantiknya memiliki sahabat segalak dan semenyebalkan seperti Kyuhyun.

"Hai Kyu. Senang mendengar suaramu. Kalau kau menanyakan dimana Siwon sekarang, dia ada dirumah Kyu. Dia sakit, jadi jika kau ingin menjenguknya akan aku kirimkan alamat rumahnya melalui Jaejoong." Sahut Yunho mencoba seramah mungkin dengan Kyuhyun karena dia tahu betapa pentingnya penilaian Kyuhyun kepadanya saat ini. Nasib percintaannya dengan Jaejoong bergantung kepada kesan pertama yang baik di mata seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Siapa bilang aku ingin menjenguknya?! Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan urusanku dengannya!" seru Kyuhyun masih dalam _mode_ kesal. Namun dia ingat bahwa kesialannya tidak dapat bertemu Siwon dan membalas perbuatannya bukanlah sepenuhnya salah Yunho. Jadi Kyuhyun menarik nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan kembali bertanya kepada Yunho.

"Ya sudah, kapan dia kembali ke kampus?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang lebih tenang. Kyuhyun berharap Yunho bisa membantunya kali ini. Namun jawaban singkat dan santai dari membuat Kyuhyun kembali terbakar amarahnya.

"Tidak tahu."

"Jung Yunho-ssi, jangan sampai aku menarik persetujuanku yang masih 50% itu atas hubunganmu dengan Jae. Kau tahu jika aku bisa membuatmu tidak bisa bertemu dengan Jae bukan? Jadi jangan macam-macam denganku. Kapan si kuda bodoh itu kembali ke sekolah?!" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi dengan nada mengancam. Yunho pun meneguk air liurnya sendiri kala mendengar ancaman Kyuhyun. Mana mungkin dia membiarkan Kyuhyun membuat dirinya tak bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoong lagi. Demi Tuhan, mereka baru menjadi sepasang kekasih beberapa hari ini. Yunho tidak mau berpisah sehari bahkan sejam saja dengan Jaejoong dan ancaman Kyuhyun yang terdengar sungguhan itu sangat membuatnya cemas.

"Aku tidak main-main Kyuhyun. Mana aku tahu kapan Siwon sembuh dari sakitnya. Kalau kau memang ingin segera menyelesaikan urusanmu dengannya, kau bisa kerumahnya." Ujar Yunho memelas dan hati-hati dalam berbicara. Dalam hatinya, selain Kyuhyun galak dan menyebalkan, dia juga sangat menakutkan dan begitu mudah mengintimidasi orang lain. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa menahan tawanya kala dia mendengar betapa memelasnya suara Yunho hanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia benar-benar tidak tahu kapan Siwon akan kembali ke kampus. Kyuhyun segera mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak tertawa karena dia masih membutuhkan informasi.

"Hhhh… Oke. Kirimkan alamatnya. Aku akan kesana setelah kuliahku selesai sore ini." Ucap Kyuhyun kembali tenang. Jika memang dia ingin menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Siwon maka dia harus cepat bertemu dengannya. Sejenak Kyuhyun berpikir, mengapa dia begitu risau dengan semua yang dilakukan oleh Siwon. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan acuh saja dengan orang lain. Tapi mengapa Siwon berbeda. Apa karena dia sudah mencuri ciuman pertamanya? Tapi mengapa, itu hanya sebuah ciuman dan juga Siwon hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja. Mengapa Kyuhyun merasa sesuatu yang aneh ketika bibir joker Siwon bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Kyuhyun masih terus memikirkan itu semua sampai suara Yunho menyadarkannya bahwa masih ada Yunho di seberang sambungan telepon ini.

"Oke. Kalau begitu Kyu, bisakah kau berikan lagi ponselnya kepada Jaej…" Klik! Tanpa menunggu Yunho selesai bicara, Kyuhyun tanpa merasa bersalah langsung menutup sambungan telepon dari Yunho sebelum memberikan ponsel Jaejoong kembali ke pemiliknya.

"Yunho akan memberikan alamat rumah kuda bodoh itu kepadamu. Begitu kau terima pesannya, langsung kasih tahu aku ya Jae."

"Oke. Um, Kyu."

"Ya?"

"Tadi Yunnie bilang apa sebelum kau menutup teleponnya? Apa dia menanyakan aku?"

"Um, tidak. Ayo Jae, kita masih ada kelas." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis kepada Jaejoong yang saat ini sedang merengut karena kesal dengan Yunho. Jaejoong kesal karena Yunho tidak menanyakan dirinya lagi dan langsung menutup telepon. Jaejoong tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun yang memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan Yunho.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang melihat bibir Jaejoong yang mengerucut dan pipi yang mengembung hanya menyeringai. Kyuhyun hanya sedikit ingin membalas kekesalannya karena pasangan yang dianggapnya menyebalkan itu. Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud memisahkan keduanya, dia hanya ingin menjahili Jaejoong dan Yunho. Sama sekali tidak ada niat buruk kepada sahabat dan kekasihnya itu. Bahkan sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah setuju dengan hubungan keduanya.

Kyuhyun tahu betapa bahagianya Jaejoong sekarang karena orang yang dicintainya akhirnya membalas perasaannya dan sekarang menjadi kekasihnya. Sebagai sahabat sudah tentu Kyuhyun akan menerima Yunho dan akan menjaga agar Jaejoong terus bahagia. Oleh karena itu bisa dipastikan apa yang akan menimpa Yunho jika lelaki tampan itu berani membuat Jaejoong bersedih apalagi sampai membuatnya menderita. Katakan saja, iblis berwajah imut namun sadis akan dengan senang hati membuat seorang Jung Yunho berharap dia tidak pernah dilahirkan.

**Kediaman Keluarga Choi – Kyuhyun P.O.V**

"Apa tidak salah?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri kala aku berdiri di sebuah rumah, ah bukan, ini sih lebih tepat disebut istana daripada rumah. Aku melihat ke ponselku dan ke alamat rumah yang diukir di salah satu tembok depan gerbang rumah tersebut secara bergantian. Aku ingin memastikan bahwa alamat yang diberikan Jaejoong tadi benar adanya. Aku terus melakukan itu sekitar semenit sampai aku yakin bahwa ini alamat yang benar, apalagi papan nama keluarga yang dengan jelas menyatakan bahwa ini memang kediaman keluarga Choi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa masuk?" tanyaku lagi sendirian. Aku sedikit bingung sampai aku menemukan intercom di samping gerbang rumah. Aku menekannya dua kali sampai satu suara keluar dari intercom tersebut.

"Kediaman Keluarga Choi."

"Um… Selamat sore. Saya Cho Kyuhyun. Bisa saya bertemu dengan Choi Siwon?" tanyaku takut-takut. Eh, tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku harus takut? Aku kesini justru ingin menghajar kuda gila itu.

"Ah! Tuan muda Cho. Anda sudah ditunggu oleh tuan muda Siwon. Silahkan masuk. Nanti aka nada pelayan kami yang menjemput tuan muda." Jawab suara tersebut yang bisa aku duga mungkin kepala pelayan rumah ini. Aku mengangguk pelan dan menunggu pintu gerbang itu untuk terbuka. Aku masih sedikit heran dengan perkataan kepala pelayan tadi soal aka nada pelayan yang menjemputku. Apa maksudnya?

Aku menunggu beberapa saat sampai pintu gerbang yang besar dan tinggi itu terbuka seluruhnya. Dan begitu pintu gerbang itu terbuka aku baru mengerti mengapa kepala pelayan tadi bicara demikian. Tentu saja harus ada yang menjemputku ditempatku sekarang. Karena jarak dari pintu gerbang ke rumah Siwon jaraknya jauh sekali. Aku hanya bisa menatap dan tanpa sadar membuka mulutku lebar-lebar melihat keadaan rumah, ah sudahlah Kyu, katakan saja istana Siwon tersebut. Aku sungguh tidak percaya jika Siwon sekaya ini.

Aku kaget setengah hidup dan juga menjadi sedikit ragu dengan rencanaku untuk menghajar tuan muda keluarga Choi itu. Bukan karena aku terkesima dengan kekayaannya atau apapun. Ih yang benar saja. Masih ada Donald Trup dan Oprah Winfrey yang juga kaya seperti dia. Lagipula yang kaya itu bukan dia melainkan orang tuanya. Argh! Aku jadi melantur kemana-mana. Maksudku tadi, aku menjadi ragu karena aku takut jika aku menghajar tuan muda Choi itu maka keluarganya akan menuntutku. Bahkan mungkin saja membuat keluargaku ikut menderita. Tidak! Aku sayang appa dan ummaku. Mereka hanya praktisi pendidikan, orang biasa. Aku juga sayang noonaku. Dia baru saja memulai karirnya di dunia seni sebagai pemain cello. Jangan sampai gara-gara aku berulah, mereka yang mendapat imbasnya.

"Tuan muda Cho." Suara yang memanggilku tersebut membuyarkan semua asumsi burukku. Suaranya juga sedikit membuatku terlonjak terkejut. Aku memalingkan kepalaku ke arah suara tersebut dan tampak di depan mataku seorang pelayan laki-laki lengkap dengan seragam ala butler dari inggris. Yang kurang hanya jas butlernya saja.

"Ah ya? Saya Cho Kyuhyun." Ucapku memperkenalkan diri.

"Mari silahkan masuk ke mobil. Tuan muda Siwon berpesan bahwa sinar matahari tidak baik untuk anda." Ajaknya sopan. Aku menautkan kedua alisku jadi satu kala dia berkata sinar matahari tidak baik untuk kulitku. Sinar yang mana? Yang ada sebentar lagi juga langit akan berubah menjadi gelap.

"Sinar matahari apanya? Ini sudah sore." Cibirku. Pelayan itu hanya tersenyum dan merespon dengan santai.

"Saya hanya menyampaikan pesan tuan muda Siwon saja tuan muda Cho. Mari, silahkan." Ajaknya lagi. Aku mengangguk lalu mengikuti pelayan tersebut dan sekali lagi aku dibuat tercengang dengan cita rasa keluarga mereka. Untuk menjemputku saja, mereka mengeluarkan mobil mewah. Oh Tuhan, ini benar-benar… PEMBOROSAN! Aku jadi bingung dengan sikap orang kaya. Apa harus seperti ini cara mereka menghamburkan uang. Buat apa membuat rumah yang untuk kedalamnya saja membutuhkan mobil? Dan buat apa mobil mewah menjadi moda transportasinya? Pakai saja mobil golf atau sekedar motor. Aish! Masih banyak anak-anak kelaparan di belahan dunia sana.

"Mari tuan muda Cho. Tuan muda Siwon sudah menunggu." Sahut pelayan itu lagi dan aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya saja. Rasa ragu yang sempat menghampiri hatiku menghilang begitu saja berganti dengan rasa ingin menasehati Siwon untuk tidak melakukan pemborosan seperti ini. Saat itu aku benar-benar lupa dengan pemikiranku sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa semua kekayaan ini adalah milik orang tua Siwon karena terlalu kesal dengan Siwon.

Tidak berselang lima menit, aku sudah berada di depan pintu istana keluarga Choi. Dua orang pelayan laki-laki membukakan pintu besar dan megah dan mempersilahkan aku masuk. Aku pun melangkah masuk sampai pintu itu tertutup rapat. Aku berdiri terpaku karena aku tidak tahu harus kemana sekaligus aku kembali tercengang dengan keadaan rumah Siwon. Tiga kata, _it is HUGE_! Besar sekali! Ada berapa kamar di rumah bagaikan istana ini? Wow! Cocok untuk jadi asrama kampus. Aku berputar untuk memandang apa yang sanggup aku lihat dari tempatku berada.

"Selamat datang tuan muda Cho. Perkenalkan, nama saya Sebastian. Saya kepala pelayan keluarga Choi. Mari tuan muda. Tuan muda Siwon sudah menunggu anda dikamar beliau." Aku berbalik dan mengarahkan pandanganku lurus kedepan kepada seorang yang sekarang aku yakin adalah _butler_ keluarga Siwon. Dari namanya saja sudah Sebastian. Seperti tokoh komik favoritku.

Aku memandanginya cukup lama sampai dia tersenyum dan melangkah mendekatiku. Aku sedikit menengadahkan kepalaku karena dia tinggi sekali. Mungkin lebih tinggi dari Siwon, Yunho, bahkan lebih tinggi dari Changmin dan Dongwook. Ah, sudahlah. Aku tak perlu memikirkan itu. Aku hanya perlu bertemu Siwon dikamarnya dan menyeles… Wait a minute! Dikamarnya? Mengapa harus dikamarnya?

"Kau bilang dia menungguku dikamarnya? Kenapa tidak dia sendiri yang menemuiku sekarang?!"

"Tuan muda Siwon masih dalam tahap penyembuhan tuan muda Cho. Beliau masih belum boleh banyak bergerak."

"Bukannya dia hanya terkena flu? Kenapa kedengarannya penyakitnya parah sampai dia tidak boleh keluar begitu?"

"Perintah dokter, tuan muda Cho." Sahut Sebastian namun tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Dia masih memasang senyum ramahnya itu. Tapi entah kenapa aku sedikit takut dengan senyumnya itu. Senyumnya tidak seiblis senyumku, tapi auranya lebih iblis dariku. Hii… Aku yang terkenal iblis jejadian dari neraka kalah dengan malaikat namun beraura iblis sungguhan.

"Mari tuan muda." Ajaknya sekali lagi. Aku mengangguk karena aku tidak mau dia berbuat sesuatu yang membuatku menyesal. Aku pun mengikuti kemana pun dia pergi karena hei, aku tidak mau menjadi orang bodoh yang tersesat dirumah musuh besarku bukan. Paling tidak jika aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Siwon aku masih bisa keluar dari tempat yang mulai menakutiku dengan banyaknya lukisan, guci antik, beberapa patung artistik dan macam lainnya itu. Aku merasa lukisan-lukisan itu seperti memandangiku. Katakan aku penakut karena aku memang penakut. Aku takut hantu dan sebangsanya.

Kami berjalan ke lantai tiga dari rumah ini dan terus menyusuri karpet berwarna merah darah sampai ujung koridor di bagian paling timur. Kami berhenti di salah satu pintu ganda yang tak kalah mewah dari pintu di depan tadi. Sebastian lalu mengetuk pintu tersebut dan memanggil nama Siwon, mengabarkan kedatanganku.

"Tuan muda Siwon, tuan muda Cho sudah datang."

"Bawa masuk Sebas hyung." Bawa masuk… Bawa masuk! BAWA MASUK! Choi 'kuda gila' Siwon! Memangnya aku barang dibawa masuk. Beberapa tanda persegi sudah bertengger di pelipisku menunjukkan kekesalan hatiku. Awas saja kau Siwon. Rasakan pembalasanku!

"Silahkan tuan muda Cho." Melupakan bahwa aku memasuki kamar yang bisa jadi merupakan perangkap dari Siwon karena aku membawa seluruh amarahku, aku memasuki kamar yang sudah dibukakan pintunya oleh Sebastian sampai ditutup juga olehnya. Aku sudah ingin mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegku ketika mata perawanku disajikan pemandangan yang paling tidak ingin aku lihat.

Aku langsung berbalik sambil menutup mataku karena disuguhi pemandangan seorang Choi Siwon yang topless dengan hanya berbalut handuk dengan tetesan dari rambutnya dan tubuh atletisnya yang sedikit basah. Tiga kata, _HOT and SEXY_! Argh! Berhenti otak! Siwon tidak seksi. Tidak dengan dadanya yang bidang, perutnya yang terbentuk sempurna, kulitnya yang sedikit kecoklatan, wajah tampannya yang fresh karena seperti baru selesai mandi, rambutnya…

3…

2…

1…

GYAA! Cho Kyuhyun berhenti berpikir dia itu tampan!

"Baby." Panggil Siwon senang dari nada suaranya. Sementara aku geregetan sendiri dengan orang yang ada dibelakangku ini. Bagaimana bisa dia bersikap santai saat dia bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan handuk begitu di depan tamunya sendiri.

"Yah! Kenapa kau tidak pakai baju bodoh?! Cepat pakai bajumu!" hardikku keras.

"Kenapa kau berbalik baby. Kita berdua laki-laki. Apa yang aku punya kau juga punya bukan?" Eh?! Benar juga. Kenapa aku jadi melupakan itu? Aku pun menarik nafas dan membalikkan tubuhku untuk menghadapinya secara jantan layaknya seorang lelaki. Aku pun menatap Siwon yang sekarang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dan memasang senyum berlesung pipi andalannya itu. Aku terus menatapnya melakukan hal terseksi yang pernah aku lihat dari seorang lelaki. Otot-otot di lengan kekarnya bekerja ketika dia mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan handuk.

3…

2…

1…

GYAA! Aku tak sanggup melihatnya! Persetan dengan kejantannya seorang lelaki. Pemandangan itu membuatku malu. Aku langsung berbalik lagi dan menutup wajahku yang memerah. Aku jadi kesal sendiri dengan diriku. Bagaimana aku bisa menghajarnya kalau begini situasinya. Cho Kyuhyun, seharusnya kau tidak usah datang kesini. Seharusnya kau bersabar dan menyelesaikan permasalahanmu dengan dia di kampus saja. Saat Siwon berpakaian lengkap dan tidak terlihat menggiurkan seperti sekarang. Ya, aku mengakuinya menggiurkan. Kenapa? Ada masalah?!

"Ahahaha… Kenapa kau berbalik lagi baby? Kau malu?" tanya Siwon sambil tertawa. Aish! Sekarang dia menertawakan aku?!

"Kau saja yang tak tahu malu bertingkah asusila di depan tamumu sendiri!" bentakku kesal. _God_! Apa urat malunya sudah putus?!

"Asusila? Ini kamarku baby. Aku bisa berbuat apa saja disini." Aku menurunkan kedua tanganku dari wajahku dan mengerutkan dahiku. Ucapannya cukup masuk akal. Ini memang kamarnya dan dia boleh berbuat apapun juga. Akan tetapi aku tak mau kalah begitu saja. Aku membantahnya lagi gar dia tahu bahwa perbuatannya sekarang sangat tidak sopan. Menyuruhku masuk kekamarnya disaat dia masih belum berpakaian.

"Tapi kau tahu aku akan datang."

"So?"

"Yah! Punya malulah sedikit!"

"Malu? Buat apa malu dengan calon kekasih sendiri?"

"Apa kat…" aku menghentikan ucapanku sendiri bukan karena Siwon membekap mulutku tapi karena dengan santainya dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya dibahuku dan menarik tubuhku sampai punggungku menyentuh dada telanjangnya. Dia memelukku dengan erat. Siwon juga meletakan dagunya diatas bahuku sampai aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang sedikit memburu.

Aku terlalu shok sehingga aku diam saja. Tapi jika aku boleh jujur, ya aku mau jujur, dada Siwon terasa panas di punggungku. Padahal kamar Siwon dingin dan dia juga baru saja mandi, tapi kenapa suhu tubuhnya bisa sepanas ini. Lalu nafasnya juga terasa panas di leherku. Oh Tuhan, jangan-jangan…

"Siwon, kau masih demam?" tanyaku sedikit cemas. Ingat, hanya sedikit.

"Sshh… Diamlah. Biarkan aku menikmati pelukan ini." Sahutnya tak menggubris pertanyaanku, dia justru semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di leherku. Aku menjadi sedikit geli karena nafasnya terus saja menggelitiki leherku. Aku ingin mendorongnya agar menjauh dari tubuhku tapi entah kenapa aku serasa tak sanggup melakukannya. Apa karena dia sedang sakit sehingga aku bertoleransi dengannya?

"Tapi kau…" belum sempat aku berbicara, bibirku sudah kembali dikuasai oleh bibir Siwon. Dia mengarahkan salah satu tangannya ke wajahku lalu dengan jari-jarinya, Siwon mengangkat daguku lalu menciumku. Siwon memang hanya menempelkan saja namun kali ini ada rasa aneh yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku yang sanggup membuatku tidak menamparnya dan justru memejamkan kedua mataku dan menikmati tingkatan lebih dari ciuman Siwon. Ya, tingkatan lebih, karena detik berikutnya, Siwon sudah dengan ahlinya mengulum bibirku.

Oh Tuhan, jika begini caranya, yang ada bukan aku yang menghajarnya namun justru si kuda bodoh nan mesum ini yang 'menghajarku'. Pikiranku kosong sampai aku tak tahu lagi harus bereaksi apa lagi untuk membuat Siwon tidak menggangguku. Atau mungkin aku memang sudah tidak mau menghentikan Siwon untuk menggangguku? Apa memang bisa semudah itu merubah perasaan hanya dalam waktu singkat? Entahlah. Namun jika aku dikasih pilihan untuk menyalahkan siapa semua keanehan yang terjadi denganku, aku punya kandidat utama.

Kim Jaejoong. Ini semua salahmu yang sudah mengenalkan aku dengan lelaki bernama Choi Siwon ini. Awas saja jika aku bertemu denganmu gajah centil!

**End Kyuhyun P.O.V**

**Kediaman Keluarga Jung**

"Hatsyi!"

"_Bless you_. Kau kenapa sayang? Kau kena flu juga?" tanya Yunho cemas dengan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja bersin. Jaejoong tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Yunho melainkan dia mengusap-usap lengannya sendiri dan merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri semua. Jaejoong mendadak merasakan firasat buruk bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepadanya. Dan firasat ini hanya datang dari satu orang saja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Yunnie. Hanya merasa takut."

"Takut? Kenapa kau takut sayang? Ada aku disini."

"Sepertinya kau juga tidak mungkin bisa menolongku bear." Yunho sedikit heran dengan perkataan Jaejoong. Dalam benaknya, memangnya siapa orangnya yang sampai Yunho sendiri tidak mampu untuk menyelamatkan Jaejoong. Yunho akan selalu melindungi Jaejoong dari siapa pun. Seharusnya Jaejoong paham itu. Yunho baru akan bertanya siapakah orangnya, namun sudah terlebih dulu dijawab oleh Jaejoong dan jawabannya membuat Yunho harus memikirkan ulang tentang pendiriannya bahwa dia sanggup melindungi Jaejoong dari siapa pun karena orang itu ternyata,

"_It's Kyuhyun_." Yunho langsung memeluk Jaejoong dan membelai rambutnya dengan lembut sambil sesekali mencium pelipis dan pucul rambut Jaejoong. Berusaha mengusir rasa takut Jaejoong akan murka sahabatnya sendiri.

"_Oh God, have mercy. Save my Boojae_." The devil in disguise as a cute kitten.

_I'm dead_. Batin Jaejoong menangis. Dia tahu siapa sahabatnya itu. Kyuhyun pasti sedang marah besar kepadanya sampai Jaejoong bisa merasakan aura pembalasan dari Kyuhyun. Jaejoong hanya bisa berharap Kyuhyun masih sangat menyayanginya sehingga dia tidak akan menghukumnya dengan sadis.

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Update! \(^o^)/ Muup ya amazing readers kalo menurut kamyu2 updatenya lama… Have mercy on me T^T nao juga punya banyak hal yang harus nao lakukan…

Anyway, sorry dory morry kalo chapter ini aneh dan banyak yang ga sesuai ama chara aslinya… Ya namanya juga fanfic, semua berdasarkan IMAJINASI *ala spongebob* Nao juga sedikit lebay di scene rumahnya Siwon. Lagi pengen aja xixixi

Lalu tebak nama Sebastian, nao ambil dari komik mana? Yup, salah satu komik favorite nao, Black Butler. Kalo merasa perlu disclaimer, ya all credit goes to mangakanya deh… Minjem nama doank kok…

Well, itu aja dulu… Muup kalo ada salah2 kata di cerita atas…

Moga suka ya amazing readers…

Sankyu and Peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : ****Like That 6**

**Pairing : **Wonkyu, Yunjae, Kangteuk, Se7min, Minwook

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Attempt humor, BL, OOC

**Summary**** :** Caught in a maze I can't find my way back, but I'm trippin because I love how you do me like that

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Kediaman Keluarga Choi – Kamar Siwon**

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa aku masih berada disini Choi Siwon-ssi?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan walau nada suaranya bisa dipastikan sedang mengancam Siwon jika jawabannya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ingin didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja kau disini untuk menemani dan merawatku sampai aku sembuh baby. Memangnya alasan apa lagi selain itu? Ah. Jangan-jangan kau ingin melakukan yang iya-iya denganku?! Kenapa tidak kau katakan sejak awal." Ucap Siwon sambil mendekatkan wajah Kyuhyun ke wajahnya sendiri sampai tinggal beberapa senti lagi dan akhirnya,

Plak!

Sebuah tangan tepat menampar pipi seorang Choi Siwon. Siwon mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sambil mengelus pipinya yang sekarang merah karena tamparan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun lantas memandang Siwon dengan tatapan yang tajam. Sangat tajam bahkan _katana_ Jepang pun kalah tajam.

"Jika kau menciumku sekali lagi tanpa seizinku, aku pastikan kau tidak akan pernah menyentuhku lagi kuda bodoh!" tukas Kyuhyun tegas.

"Jadi kalau aku meminta izin, aku boleh menciummu dan menyentuhmu baby? Kalau begitu aku mau menciummu lagi." Pinta Siwon sembari mengulangi lagi ciumannya yang sempat tertunda. Namun lagi-lagi pipi Siwon mendapat hadiah tamparan keras dari pemilik kulit putih pucat tersebut. Kyuhyun tidak berhenti sampai disana. Dengan santainya Kyuhyun mencubit lengan Siwon dengan sepenuh hati agar dia bisa terlepas dari dekapan Siwon lalu beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur super besar milik Siwon.

"Aw, aw… _Okay,okay, I'll stop_!" seru Siwon menyerah setelah cubitan Kyuhyun benar-benar terasa sangat perih di kulitnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas kala melihat Siwon yang mau bersikap sebagaimana mestinya. Dia senang karena Siwon kali ini mau menuruti keinginannya. Saking senangnya, Kyuhyun sampai lupa tujuan awalnya untuk menjauh dari Siwon dan Kyuhyun justru menyamankan dirinya sendiri dengan bersandar di dada Siwon.

Siwon sempat terkejut dengan tindakan Kyuhyun yang terkesan manja dengannya, namun jangan panggil dia Choi Siwon jika melewatkan kesempatan langka seperti ini. Dengan santainya, lelaki yang memiliki alis tebal itu, menarik tubuh Kyuhyun agar lebih dekat lagi lalu Siwon melingkarkan kedua lengan kekarnya di pinggang ramping Kyuhyun. Kemudian Siwon meletakkan dagunya di bahu kiri Kyuhyun.

Posisi Siwon dan Kyuhyun memang sejak adegan cium mencium sudah berada di atas ranjang Siwon. Siwon yang dengan paksaan menarik Kyuhyun dan terus berusaha menghentikan aksi Kyuhyun yang berontak melepaskan diri dari cengkaraman Siwon. Dan karena Kyuhyun tidak memberikan perlawanan lagi, pasti bagi Siwon, posisinya sekarang sangatlah nyaman.

"Hei" suara Kyuhyun membuyarkan kenyamanan Siwon sejenak namun hanya sejenak karena Siwon langsung kembali ke nirvananya yaitu meresapi kehangatan dan aroma tubuh Kyuhyun. Siwon benar-benar merasa sangat disayang oleh Tuhan karena dia bisa terus berada dalam keadaan menyenangkan ini tanpa harus merasakan 'ekskusi' ekstrem dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Hm?" ujar Siwon memberikan reaksi seadanya kepada panggilan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Apa kau serius?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada serius. Kyuhyun menggeliat dari back hug Siwon dan memutar tubuhnya sedikit agar bisa bertatapan empat mata dengan Siwon. Siwon sendiri mengerang kecewa karena kehilangan kehangatan punggung Kyuhyun namun Siwon mengesampingkan kekecewaannya itu karena dia lebih penasaran dengan maksud dari pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Siwon balik yang serta merta membuat Kyuhyun memutar matanya sebal tapi langsung menjelaskan maksud pertanyaannya.

"Maksudku, apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu sebelumnya? Kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Apa kau serius dengan pengakuanmu itu?" Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi, Siwon tidak langsung menjawab. Dia justru tertawa kecil membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Jangan lupa pipi gembilnya semakin gembil karena Kyuhyun mengembungkannya. Dia kesal karena Siwon menganggap hal ini hanya lelucon saja.

Sedangkan Siwon yang melihat gelagat Kyuhyun yang hampir meledak karena kesal justru semakin tertawa dan bukannya menjawab semua pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Hanya saja, tangannya tidak tinggal diam. Siwon kembali membawa Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya dan sekali lagi Siwon bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena Kyuhyun mau saja dipeluk seperti itu.

_Damn! Di kehidupanku yang sebelumnya aku pasti penyelamat dunia. Tuhan sangat baik kepadaku sampai si galak ini tidak menunjukkan taringnya. Thank you God!_ Batin Siwon senang.

"Kau mau jawaban yang jujur atau yang bohong?" tanya Siwon balik. Kyuhyun yang sudah kesal semakin bertambah kesal dengan pertanyaan Siwon yang terkesan main-main itu. Dengan sepenuh hati, Kyuhyun menyikut perut Siwon membuat pemuda yang senang menggoda Kyuhyun itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Aw baby. Sakit!"

"Rasakan. Itu akibatnya kalau kau mempermainkanku."

"Ahahaha… Ya, maaf, maaf baby. Sekarang aku serius."

"Jadi?"

"Apanya?"

"SIWON!" teriak Kyuhyun marah dan hampir saja kembali menyikut perut Siwon lagi jika Siwon tidak lebih dulu menahannya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang langsung membuat pipi Kyuhyun bersemu merah dan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Padahal pemuda manis itu sudah sering mendengarnya dari Siwon. Ucapan itu adalah,

"Aku mencintaimu." Pengakuan Siwon tersebut hanya membuat Kyuhyun terpaku di tempatnya. Dalam hati, Kyuhyun terus merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu gampangnya berdebar-debar hanya karena kata-kata itu.

Kyuhyun bukan orang yang munafik. Dia tidak bisa berbohong kepada dirinya sendiri apalagi orang lain. Dia paham. Dia mengerti seratus persen jika dirinya tertarik dengan pemuda yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang ini. Hanya saja, ego Kyuhyun, harga dirinya, seakan mengatakan bahwa ketertarikannya kepada Siwon hanya perasaan sementara. Cinta monyet seperti kata orang-orang dulu. Kyuhyun perlu yakin akan perasaan Siwon terlebih dahulu kepadanya untuk bisa memastikan perasaannya kepada salah satu penerus kerajaan bisnis Choi itu.

Kyuhyun mengakui bahwa Siwon berbeda. Belum pernah Kyuhyun bertemu lelaki yang pantang menyerah sampai seperti ini. Setiap lelaki yang mendekati dirinya hanya sanggup bertahan sebentar meski mereka awalnya sama keras kepalanya seperti Siwon. Tapi hanya Siwon yang sanggup bertahan lebih dari seminggu dan hanya Siwon saja yang berani menyentuh Kyuhyun meski Kyuhyun sudah menampar ataupun hal-hal fisik lainnya. Kyuhyun tidak mengeri jalan pikiran Siwon untuk terus mengejarnya seperti ini. Padahal dirinya sudah begitu ketus, sinis, dan galak dalam menghadapi setiap tingkah laku Siwon.

"Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun." Ulang Siwon lagi membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri. Mendengar pengakuan cinta Siwon itu yang terkadang terlalu mudah diucapkan, membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. Hatinya berat karena dia tidak tahu apakah Siwon sungguh-sungguh atau hanya tertantang untuk mendapatkan dirinya yang tidak sama seperti mantan kekasih Siwon yang begitu mudah jatuh dalam pelukannya.

"Itu versi bohongnya bukan?!" tuduh Kyuhyun pelan. Dari nada suaranya Siwon bisa menangkap bagaimana bimbang dan kecewanya Kyuhyun sekarang. Siwon tersenyum puas karena selangkah demi selangkah, dirinya mampu membuka kunci hati pemuda manis dalam rengkuhannya ini. Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya lalu mendaratkan satu kecupan manis nan singkat di pucuk rambut Kyuhyun.

"Ya, itu versi bohongnya karena yang sebenarnya adalah…" Siwon sengaja menggantung ucapannya karena ingin melihat dulu reaksi Kyuhyun dan ketika Kyuhyun diam saja, Siwon melanjutkan lagi.

"Karena yang sebenarnya baby, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintai Cho Kyuhyun. Dan jika aku tidak mendapatkanmu berarti Choi Siwon harus membujang seumur hidupnya." Aku Siwon jujur. Kyuhyun tersetak dengan penuturan Siwon tadi. Entah kenapa, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar atau pun merasakan adanya kebohongan dari pengakuan Siwon tadi. Kyuhyun merasa malu namun di sudut hatinya dia juga senang dan karena alasan itu pula, Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan diam seribu bahasa. Siwon tertawa kecil sebelum kembali mengutarakan isi hatinya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kau boleh mengatakan aku gila, aneh, atau apapun yang kau mau baby, tapi aku serius dengan ucapanku. Aku tidak pernah seserius ini dengan apa yang aku ucapkan. Mungkin ini terdengar tidak masuk akal bagimu. Bagaimana bisa aku mencintaimu hanya dalam waktu singkat. Tapi itu yang aku rasakan dan aku tak pernah merasakannya dengan orang lain. Bagiku, kau satu-satunya yang mampu menjerat hati ini dalam perangkap cintamu."

Blush! Merah padam sudah wajah Kyuhyun sekarang mendengar itu semua. Kyuhyun bukan orang yang mudah dirayu tapi nada keseriusan dari Siwon membuatnya merasa melayang ke angkasa karena dia tidak mengira Siwon akan sebesar itu mencintainya. Namun bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika menyerah dengan debaran hatinya. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menyikut perut Siwon meski tidak keras sehingga Siwon hanya merasa geli karena sudut siku Kyuhyun yang menyentuh perut _six pack_nya.

"Gombal." Cibir Kyuhyun.

"_I'm the best baby_." Sahut Siwon bangga karena sudah membuat Kyuhyun malu dengan kata-katanya.

"_No doubt_." Ujar Kyuhyun juga sebelum keduanya terdiam, menikmati keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Sampai lima menit kemudian Kyuhyun membuka suaranya lagi.

"Siwon."

"Ya?"

"Aku tertarik kepadamu, Siwon. Aku akui itu. Hanya saja aku belum yakin apakah rasa tertarik ini akan berubah menjadi cinta. Aku tidak pernah main-main masalah perasaan, maka dari itu aku tidak mau gegabah karena aku tidak mau membuatmu dan bisa jadi diriku juga, terluka jika perasaamu hanya perasaan sementara saja." Sahut Kyuhyun mengakui perasaannya sendiri. Kyuhyun ingin menghargai keberanian dan kesungguhan hati Siwon yang mengakui bahwa dia mencintai Kyuhyun.

Meski Kyuhyun belum tahu apakah dia akan bisa mencintai Siwon seperti Siwon mencintai dirinya, namun Kyuhyun tidak mau menutup hatinya dan berbohong kepada Siwon jika dia tidak menyukai pemuda berlesung pipi itu. Kyuhyun ingin agar Siwon tahu dan ketika dia tahu, Kyuhyun ingin tahu juga apa reaksi Siwon. Apakah Siwon akan menyerah setelah nanti Kyuhyun masih saja belum bisa mencintai dirinya atau Siwon akan terus bertahan sampai hati Kyuhyun melihat Siwon dan hanya dia.

Sedangkan Siwon yang mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun tadi sejenak terpaku. Dia tidak percaya jika Kyuhyun akan begitu cepat jujur kepadanya seperti sekarang. Tampaknya Siwon berhutang kata maaf kepada Changmin karena sudah meragukan ucapan si tiang listrik itu mengenai Kyuhyun yang terbukan seratus persen jika dia memang menginginkannya. Siwon sempat tidak percaya dan dia juga sempat mengatakan bahwa Changmin hanya membual dan terlalu over thinking tentang Kyuhyun. Siwon lupa bahwa Changmin adalah teman Kyuhyun dulu, pastinya dia mengetahui secara garis besar seperti apa Kyuhyun.

Dengan senyum yang mampu melelehkan hati setiap gadis maupun _uke_ yang melihatnya, Siwon melepaskan rengkuhannya dari pinggang Kyuhyun. Dia menggeser tubuhnya sedikit sekaligus memutar tubuh Kyuhyun agar mereka berhadapan lagi. Siwon lalu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya yang besar di pipi Kyuhyun. Ibu jarinya membelai lembut pipi putih pemuda yang dia cintai itu. Siwon menatap lekat wajah manis dipadu dengan cantik seraya mengukir wajah itu di otaknya supaya Siwon bisa terus mengingatnya.

"Jika aku sedang berhadapan dengan orang lain, mungkin aku akan langsung meninggalkannya saat dia ragu sepertimu sekarang ini. Tapi karena aku berhadapan denganmu, aku akan katakan satu hal." Sahut Siwon masih dengan belaiannya di pipi Kyuhyun. Keduanya saling bertatapan, mencoba memahami perasaan lawan bicaranya sampai suara Siwon yang melanjutkan ucapannya membuat Kyuhyun memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Siwon.

"Kau mungkin bimbang dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan kita Kyu, tapi aku… Aku tidak perduli seperti apa kita nantinya. Aku tidak perduli jika kau belum mencintaiku sekarang. Yang aku tahu, aku akan berbuat apa saja agar hatimu sepenuhnya menjadi milikku karena jujur Kyu, aku tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Tidak dengan gadis atau orang lain. Aku hanya merasakan ini kepadamu. Jadi sebenarnya tidak ada gunanya kau bingung apakah kau akan cinta padaku atau tidak. Jawabannya sudah jelas. Aku tak akan pernah menyerah begitu saja. Cepat atau lambat, kau pasti akan mencintaiku." Ucap Siwon pasti tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut karena sekali lagi dia tidak mengira bahwa Siwon mampu mengucapkan hal seperti tadi. Kyuhyun merutuki Siwon yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa malu namun juga merasa melambung ke angkasa karena senang ada seseorang yang begitu gigih ingin mendapatkan hatinya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Siwon, berusaha meredam detak jantungnya karena perkataan romantis Siwon, perlakuan lembutnya, dan tatapan yang seakan membawa jiwanya pergi. Kyuhyun berusaha agar tidak selalu mempermalukan dirinya di depan Siwon.

Satu, dua, tiga sampai lima menit berlalu sejak terakhir Siwon bersuara, belum ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun akan memberikan reaksi. Namun menit berikutnya, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Siwon yang menangkup pipinya lalu meremas tangan itu dengan erat.

"Kau ini… Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali? Kalau ternyata aku seumur hidup tidak akan berpaling kepadamu, bagaimana? Kau benar akan terus membujang?" tanya Kyuhyun main-main. Siwon langsung memasang tampang sememelas mungkin kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak akan setega itu kepadaku bukan?! Kasihanilah 'adik kecilku' ini. Masa kau akan membiarkan dia kesepian dalam kesendirian tanpa belaian hangatmu." Goda Siwon yang langsung mendapat tinju ringan dari Kyuhyun ke perutnya setelah Kyuhyun melepas genggaman tangannya. Tinju Kyuhyun itu juga membuat Siwon harus melepaskan pipi Kyuhyun demi mengusap perutnya yang lumayan sakit. Hei, Kyuhyun tetaplah lelaki. Tinjunya cukup membuat Siwon kesakitan.

"Mesum." Sinis Kyuhyun meski senyum menghiasi wajah manisnya. Siwon yang mendapati Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arahnya meski dia baru saja meninju perut kebanggaannya itu, juga membalas dengan tersenyum lebar dan berkata,

"Tapi kau suka bukan?!" Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu bergerak menuju pinggir ranjang dan duduk disana. Tindakan Kyuhyun ini diikuti oleh Siwon yang mengambil tempat di samping Kyuhyun. Keduanya lagi-lagi terlarut dalam suasana hening sesaat sampai Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya.

"Siwon"

"_Yes_?"

"_Will you absolutely wait for me until my heart finally sees you? Will you wait for this spark in my heart to glows brightly just for you?_" tanya Kyuhyun serius. Dia tidak mau penantian Siwon nanti akan menjadi sia-sia jika ternyata pada akhirnya Kyuhyun tidak bisa mencintai Siwon sebagaimana Siwon mencintai dirinya.

Siwon geleng-geleng kepala mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi. Apa sejak tadi dia berbicara dengan angina tau tembok? Kenapa sampai mulutnya berbusa mengungkapkan isi hatinya, Kyuhyun masih saja ragu kepadanya? Dalam benaknya, Siwon sampai berpikir apa dia harus berbuat yang iya-iya dan siapa tahu menanamkan benih untuk keturunannya di dalam diri Kyuhyun agar pemuda manis di depannya ini bersedia sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya dan tidak lagi menyangsikan cintanya.

Meski Siwon sendiri aneh dengan apa yang sudah terjadi dengan dirinya, dengan mudahnya terperangkap jerat cinta Kyuhyun, tapi dia merasa bahwa perasaan ini adalah perasaan paling membahagiakan dirinya. Perasaan ini bahkan menguapkan niat awal Siwon yang mendekati dan ingin mengenal Kyuhyun lebih dekat demi menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai kekasihnya untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun pernikahan orang tuanya.

Siwon sama sekali tidak menyesal atau merasa dirinya ketimpa sial karena kehidupannya sebagai the rich and lucky bachelor akan hilang jika dia memutuskan untuk menjalin cinta dengan Kyuhyun. Dia justru senang karena bisa dijinakan oleh Kyuhyun dan seratus bahkan seribu persen yakin dirinya akan selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan karena sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta sepenuhnya kepada pemuda bermarga Cho itu. Baginya, tidak ada yang lebih indah, dan mempesona daripada Kyuhyun. Jadi secara singkat, jawabannya atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi adalah,

"_Definitely_."

"_I've became sappy just like you_."

"_Then it's a proof you and I are a match made by heaven_."

"_Oh my God. Stop it_! Siwon, kalimatmu tadi membuatku merinding."

"Ahahaha… Mana ada orang yang merinding gara-gara kalimat romantis."

"_Shut up_!"

"Siwon."

"Sepertinya kau sedang senang memanggil namaku ya. Ada apa lagi baby Kyu."

"Anggap aku tidak mendengar ucapanmu tadi tapi ada satu hal yang mengganggu sedari tadi."

"Apa itu?"

"Tubuhmu masih panas." Ucap Kyuhyun singkat sambil mengangkat lengan Siwon dari bahunya agar dia bebas bergerak. Kyuhyun lalu meletakkan satu telapak tangannya di kening Siwon dan satu lagi di keningnya sendiri untuk mengukur suhu tubuh Siwon. Dugaan Kyuhyun terbukti benar kala suhu tubuh Siwon lebih panas daripada suhunya.

Kyuhyun lalu bangkit dari tempatnya sekarang dan beranjak ke meja nakas di samping ranjang Siwon. Matanya menangkap adanya termometer dan yang sempat membuat Kyuhyun ingin tertawa adalah dia melihat plester penurun demam di samping termometer tersebut. Kyuhyun tidak bisa membayangnya betapa lucunya Siwon dengan plester tersebut di keningnya.

Sementara itu Siwon yang ditinggal pergi walau jarak antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun kurang dari lima meter. Tindakan Kyuhyun yang meninggalkannya untuk mencari sesuatu demi menurunkan demam Siwon itu, membuat Siwon justru kesal. Pasalnya dia merasa kesenangannya memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun menjadi terganggu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sudahlah, biarkan aku memelukmu lagi baby." Runtuk Siwon mencoba kembali menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam dekapannya lagi. Tapi sebelum lengan Siwon sempat meraih tubuh Kyuhyun, Siwon harus berhenti karena tangan kiri Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu terulur dan mendarat dengan mulusnya di dahi Siwon tanpa Kyuhyun melihat ke arah Siwon..

"Tidak. Kau masih sakit. Lagipula bukannya tadi kau yang minta agar aku merawatmu sampai sembuh jadi sekarang dengarkan aku tuan Choi Siwon yang terhormat. Kau harus tidur agar istirahatmu cukup." Tegas Kyuhyun lalu dengan semua tenaga yang dia miliki, Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon agar dia berbaring. Siwon yang terkejut, tanpa bisa melawan akhirnya berbaring juga. Dia masih shok karena tidak menyangka Kyuhyun mampu mendorongnya seperti itu dan Kyuhyun memanfaatkan Siwon yang terpaku untuk menempelkan plester penurun demam di dahi Siwon lalu menyelimuti Siwon dengan selimut.

"Aku tidak butuh istirahat Kyu, aku baik-baik saja." Rajuk Siwon manja. Lelaki tinggi dengan tampang macho itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Kyuhyun harus menahan tawanya karena Kyuhyun merasa tak akan bisa membujuk bayi besar di depannya ini untuk istirahat jika dia menertawakan Siwon akibat tingkahnya yang sangat tidak sesuai dengannya itu.

"Tidur!" titah Kyuhyun semakin menegaskan bahwa Siwon harus istirahat. Meski Kyuhyun belum memahami perasaannya sendiri, tapi jika harus melihat Siwon yang ternyata benar-benar sakit, Kyuhyun tidak tega juga. Kyuhyun termasuk orang yang mudah khawatir sehingga dia akan berusaha mengurangi kekhawatirannya itu dengan memastikan semua terkendali dengan baik. Namun usahanya terbentur batu sandungan dengan nama kekeras kepalaan seorang Choi Siwon. Kenapa Siwon susah sekali hanya untuk menutup mata dan tertidur?

"Tidak!" seru Siwon menolak mentah-mentah kemauan Kyuhyun. Dalam benak Siwon, jika dia tidur maka waktu bersama dengan Kyuhyun seperti tadi akan lenyap begitu saja seperti uap.

"Tidur!" Kyuhyun pun juga tidak mau kalah dan itu menyebabkan adu mulut antara dirinya dan Siwon.

"Tidak!"

"Tidur!"

"Tidak!"

"Tidur!" dan pertengkaran konyol itu terus berlangsung sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang sambil bercakak pinggang. Kyuhyun yang berdiri memandangi Siwon yang sekarang telah duduk bersandar di sandaran ranjang sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, hanya mampu mengusap wajahnya kesal sekaligus gemas dengan tingkah Siwon yang mirip bocah umur lima tahun.

"Kau harus tidur Siwon!"

"Tidak!"

"Argh! Dasar bebal! _Okay, let's work this out_. Jika kau mau tidur, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu." Kyuhyun akhirnya memberikan penawaran tanpa pikir panjang dulu. Sepertinya Kyuhyun lupa dia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang Choi Siwon. Memberikan pemuda itu suatu penawaran seperti itu sama saja Kyuhyun memberikan dirinya sendiri secara sukarela. Lo and behold, memang itu yang terjadi karena seringai mesum tercetak jelas di wajah tampan Siwon. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari kesalahannya meski dia telah melihat seringai itu. Bagi Kyuhyun, seringai Siwon sama saja seperti biasanya.

"Oh ya? _You won't take your own word back, right_?" tanya Siwon memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun akan menepati perkataannya sendiri. Kyuhyun membusungkan dadanya, bersikap selayaknya pria yang bertanggung jawab.

"Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah menjilat ludahnya sendiri." Jawabnya pasti. Kyuhyun tak menyadari betapa lebarnya seringai Siwon sekarang ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan hal tersebut. Siwon kembali bertanya dan bahkan mendesak agar Kyuhyun bersumpah untuk tidak mengingkari janjinya sendiri.

"_Swear to God and hope to die_?"

"_What are you? A kid? Yes! So, are you going to take it or leave it_?" gusar Kyuhyun karena Siwon belum juga percaya jika dia bersungguh-sungguh akan mengabulkan satu permintaan Siwon jika pemuda berperut kotak-kotak itu mau istirahat.

"Oke, aku akan tidur tapi kau benar-benar harus menepati janjimu Kyu."

"_I told you I will. Now what do you want_?!" tanya Kyuhyun tak sabaran. Kyuhyun ingin sekali memukul kepala Siwon agar dia bisa sedikit berpikiran waras selayaknya orang normal. Menurut Kyuhyun, Siwon lebih baik menemui psikiater karena jelas baginya, Siwon terlalu aneh untuk ukuran orang normal. Pemikiran Kyuhyun itu terbukti dengan satu permintaan yang langsung terucap dari bibir Siwon tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. Mendengar permintaan itu, tentu Kyuhyun semakin ingin memukul kepala Siwon dua kali lebih keras. Dia tidak mengira Siwon akan memintanya hal seperti ini meski sebenarnya semua orang yang membaca cerita ini tahu persis apa permintaan Siwon tersebut.

"_I want you to be my boyfriend_." Benar bukan?! Seharusnya Kyuhyun juga sudah paham tapi terkadang otak jeniusnya tidak bekerja untuk hal seperti ini.

"_Sorry, didn't hear that right. You were saying_?" Tambahan, termasuk pendengarannya. Sontak, kepolosan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya keleletan Kyuhyun dalam menangkap hal yang seharusnya sudah jelas, membuat Siwon kesal sendiri.

"Aish! Aku, Choi Siwon, ingin agar kau, Cho Kyuhyun, menjadi kekasihku." Ujar Siwon menekankan namanya dan mana Kyuhyun serta kata 'kekasihku' agar Kyuhyun mengerti.

3…

2…

1…

"_WHAT?!_"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengerti.

**Di Ruang Keluarga Kediaman Choi**

Seunghyun terperanjat mendengar satu teriakan dari dalam rumahnya. Seunghyun yang baru saja kembali dari kantor dan sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga kaget karena dia belum pernah mendengar suara yang berteriak itu sebelumnya di rumahnya ini. Dengan kebingungan, Seunghyun langsung memanggil Sebastian.

"Sebastian."

"Ya tuan muda Seunghyun. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sebastian sudah dengan sigap berdiri di samping sofa yang sedang diduduki oleh Seunghyun. Seunghyun memandang Sebastian dan langsung menanyakan perihal teriakan tadi.

"Sebastian, apa kita sedang kedatangan tamu? Kenapa aku tidak diberitahu?" tanya Seunghyun bingung. Biasanya jika ada tamu yang datang, seluruh keluarga akan diberitahu walaupun mereka tidak akan bertemu muka langsung. Tradisi keluarga.

"Maafkan saya sebelumnya tuan muda. Saya diperintahkan oleh tuan muda Siwon untuk tidak memberitahu tuan muda sampai saat yang tepat." Jawab Sebastian sopan. Seunghyun kelihatan semakin bingung apalagi hal ini ada sangkau pautnya dengan sang adik yang menurutnya susah diatur itu.

"Saat yang tepat? Siwon bilang begitu?" tanya Seunghyun lagi.

"Benar tuan muda." Kali ini jawaban Sebastian hanya membuat Seunghyun mengangguk kecil beberapa kali. Dia berpikir sebentar sebelum kembali bertanya kepada _butler_ kepercayaan keluarga mereka itu.

"Tapi kau bisa beritahu aku siapa nama tamu Siwon bukan? Aku janji aku tidak akan bilang kepada Siwon kalau aku tahu darimu Sebas." Sebastian tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun tuan muda."

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Benar tuan muda. Tuan muda mengenalnya?" Seunghyun menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum penuh arti kepada Sebastian.

"Sepertinya Siwon mendapatkan seseorang yang manarik perhatiannya ya Sebas sampai-sampai orang itu diajak ke kamarnya. Semoga saja ini yang terakhir. Kita berharap demikian bukan Sebastian?!"

"Tentu saja tuan muda. Saya juga sudah sedikit kewalahan menjawab telepon untuk tuan muda Siwon dari gadis-gadis yang dihindarinya." Jawaban Sebastian menyebabkan Seunghyun tertawa.

Siwon memang mempunyai banyak teman wanita bahkan ada beberapa yang merupakan pemuda manis dan imut. Beberapa dari mereka pernah berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga mereka namun tidak ada satu pun yang pernah Siwon ajak ke kamarnya. Paling teman Siwon yang pernah memasuki kamar adiknya itu hanya sahabat-sahabatnya saja yaitu Kangin, Leeteuk, Yunho, dan Dongwook. Changmin yang memang baru berteman beberapa waktu belakangan ini belum pernah masuk ke kamar Siwon. Jadi, adanya tamu untuk Siwon terlebih lagi sampai masuk ke dalam kamarnya adalah suatu hal yang tidak biasa bagi Seunghyun. Seunghyun berpikir, pastilah Cho Kyuhyun ini adalah orang istimewa untuk Siwon.

Tawa Seunghyun pun reda dan menyisakan senyum lega dan senang di wajahnya yang tak kalah tampan dari Siwon. Dalam benaknya sekarang, dia berharap Siwon akan berhenti main-main dan mulai serius dalam menjalin hubungan. Meski usia Siwon masih tergolong muda, tapi menurut Seunghyun tidak ada salahnya mencari pasangan di masa sekarang. Seunghyun tidak sabar ingin mendengar dari mulut Siwon soal Cho Kyuhyun ini. Seunghyun akan mendesak agar Siwon membawanya ke pesta perayaan pernikahan kedua orang tua mereka. Seunghyun tersenyum lagi sebelum dia mengingat sesuatu yang dia katakan kepada Sebastian.

"Ah, Sebastian aku hampir lupa. Jiyong akan menginap hari ini karena kami mau membahas masalah pesta umma dan appa. Tolong kau siapkan kamarnya seperti biasa ya." Titah Seunghyun pelan. Sebastian mengangguk dan menjawab,

"Baik tuan muda. Segera saya laksanakan." Lalu pergi meninggalkan Seunghyun setelah membungkuk hormat kepada Seunghyun. Sepeninggalan Sebastian, Seunghyun menaruh kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa empuk. Dia kembali memikirkan Siwon dan juga keluarganya.

"Ah, keluarga ini makin menarik saja. Beruntung aku terlahir di keluarga ini karena jika tidak, aku bisa bosan dan menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin untuk mengatasi kebosananku itu." Gumamnya seorang diri masih dengan senyum terpampang jelas di wajah dinginnya.

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Jung, tampak Jaejoong dan Yunho sedang berbaring sambil berpelukan di atas ranjang Yunho. Keduanya sedang menikmati kehangatan dan kemesraan yang diberikan dari masing-masing dari mereka sampai tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu dan semenit kemudian dia langsung bangun serta berteriak.

"Yunnie!" Yunho yang panik dengan reaksi Jaejoong yang mendadak itu langsung ikutan bangun lalu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi putih nan mulus milik Jaejoong.

"Ada apa Boo? Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanya Yunho cemas dengan keadaan kekasih cantiknya itu. Dia mengira Jaejoong sakit atau ketakutan akan sesuatu, sama seperti saat dia merasakan aura kekejaman dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Bukan Yun. Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa. Aku justru sekarang merasa lebih baik." Jawab Jaejoong riang. Yunho sekarang semakin cemas. Dia takut jika Jaejoong-nya menjadi depresi dan gila karena tidak tahan dengan kekuatan gelap dari Kyuhyun. _(Nao: Ya ampun, Yunppa… Hadeuh…_ ￢o(￣-￣ﾒ) _Yang benar saja. Memang Kyuhyun iblis apa?! – All cast except Kyuhyun: Memang! – Kyuhyun: Aku kutuk kalian semua jadi pramuka!)_

"Kau benar-benar tidak kenapa-kenapa sayang? Kau masih kenal aku?"

"Aish! Kalau kau bukan kekasihku, sudah aku tandang keluar dari rumahku."

"Tapi ini rumahku Boo…"

"Oh ya benar juga." Dan suara jangkrik tiba-tiba saja terdengar. Krik… Krik… Krik… _(Nao: suaranya begitu bukan?! – All cast: Meneketehe author sarap!)_

Oke. Balik ke cerita dengan Jaejoong meneruskan kembali perkataannya yang sempat terputus oleh omong kosong dari semua pemeran di cerita ini (All cast: Yang ada juga author cerita ini yang lagi error!)

"Lupakan masalah rumah ini. Nanti aku juga akan memilikinya setelah aku menikah denganmu. Yang penting sekarang adalah aku tidak merasakan lagi aura kegelapan dari Kyuhyun, Yun. Sepertinya Kyuhyun melupakan kemarahannya kepadaku tempo hari." Jelas Jaejoong. Yunho sedikit terpaku. Dia masih loading dengan ucapan Jaejoong akan menikahinya suatu saat sampai dia tidak memperhatikan ucapan Jaejoong yang lain. Sampai lima menit kemudian, Yunho baru memberikan tanggapannya.

"Bagus kalau begitu Boojae. Semoga bisa terus seperti ini. Ayo kita tidur lagi. Aku masih lelah." Ajak Yunho sambil menarik tubuh Jaejoong dan kembali ke posisi awal mereka sebelum diganggu oleh tindakan tidak penting dari Jaejoong _(Jaejoong: Hei! I heard that!)_.

"Seharusnya aku yang lelah dasar beruang mesum. Ugh… bokongku masih sakit." Gerutu Jaejoong lalu ikut menutup matanya dan terlelap bersama dengan Yunho.

Mari beranjak ke kediaman keluarga Kim Youngwoon atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Kim Kangin. Saat ini dia juga sedang bersama sang kekasih yang dalam waktu dekat akan menyandang gelar baru yaitu tunangan Kim Kangin dan setelah mereka lulus, nama Park Jungsoo akan berubah menjadi Kim Jungsoo.

Keduanya saat ini sedang duduk dan berbincang-bincang sampai Jungsoo atau Leeteuk mulai mengarahkan pembicaraan mereka tentang sahabat-sahabat mereka berdua.

"Kanginie."

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana dengan Cho Kyuhyun? Apa dia cocok dengan Siwonnie kita?" tanya Leeteuk, penasaran dengan pendapat Kangin mengenai Kyuhyun.

"Sangat cocok sayang. Justru aku rasa tidak akan ada orang yang lebih cocok untuk seorang Choi Siwon daripada Cho Kyuhyun. _They're indeed a couple made in hell._" Jawab Kangin. Leeteuk tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Kangin. Dengan lembut, dia membelai wajah tampan namun keras dari kekasih pujaannya itu.

"_Heaven my handsome raccoon. Heaven._" Ralatnya membenarkan ucapan Kangin.

"_Not in my term, they aren't. Did you see how evil Kyuhyun is? He will be the devil incarnation if he joined forces with our little devil Changminnie. _Lalu Siwon, sejak aku mengenalnya dia sudah membuatku repot setengah hidup dengan tingkah lakunya yang selalu membuatku harus berhadapan dengan gadis atau pemuda yang marah-marah atau menangis mengeluh karena Siwon memutuskan mereka. Memangnya aku appanya Siwon yang bisa membuat anak itu berhenti berulah." Protes Kangin tidak setuju dengan Leeteuk. Baginya Kyuhyun sama jahilnya dengan Changmin. Keduanya sudah jelas akan menambah sakit kepalanya kelak.

"Kau memang bisa dibilang appanya Siwon sayang. Siwon itu takut bukan main kepadamu dibandingkan dengan ayahnya sendiri."

"_True_, tapi bukan berarti aku bisa melarang dia ini itu bukan?!"

"Kau bisa sayang, tapi kau tak mau. Kau terlalu memanjakan Siwon." Mendengar Leeteuk berbicara demikian Kangin ingin sekali menampiknya. Namun dia berhenti karena bingung ingin menjawab apa. Pada dasarnya, Kangin memang paling memanjakan Siwon daripada Yunho dan Dongwook.

"_See_… Ya sudah. Jangan kau pikirkan. Omong-omong, bagaimana kabarnya Changmin ya? Sejak jalan-jalan kita ke taman ria aku belum bertemu dengannya lagi." Tanya Leeteuk lagi. Dia sedikit cemas karena sudah beberapa hari Changmin tidak terlihat di kampus. Kangin menghela nafas berat mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk. Dengan penuh kelembutan pula, Kangin merengkuh tubuh Leeteuk dan mendekapnya erat.

"_Honey_, seharusnya kau tahu jawabannya." Jawab Kangin pelan. Keduanya saling bertatapan lalu mengucapkan satu nama.

"Dongwook."

Bicara soal Dongwook, apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang? Mungkin dia sedang…

"Hah...hmm...huhm...uhn..hah..hanh~"

"_Shit! You're so good babe_."

"_Ss…stop…tal…talking… Fff…finish it_!"

"_Impatient as always_."

"_Hah...Huhn..uhmm...hah__… Oh my God, it's f***ing good_."

"_I'm not God baby but__I know I'm good_."

"_Fff…f*** you_!"

"_I am_."

Tidak perlu menjelaskan secara detail apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Changmin dan Dongwook. Aktifitas yang merupakan obat diet paling mujarab itu selalu dilakukan mereka berdua dari malam ke malam. Ah, salah, dari hari ke hari karena siang mereka juga terkadang melakukannya. Ya, mau dibilang apa, pasangan yang sedang kasmaran terlebih lagi yang sehat seperti merek berdua memang begitu adanya. _They're always being Dongwook and Changmin_.

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Wkwkwk… Naikin rating kayaknya, meski nao masih ga sanggup bikin NC tapi lumayan lah ya yang terakhir itu. Anyway… Selamat Lebaran! (dikasih fic yang kayak gini… ￢o(￣-￣ﾒ) Hadeuh…) Mohon maaf lahir dan bathin ya amazing readers… Gomen nao baru ngucapin sekarang. Otak nao emang lagi super error (sebenarnya udah tiap hari error sih) jadi lupa ga dicantumin kemarin.

Update! \(^o^)/ Muup yak kalo menurut kamyu2 updatenya lama… Have mercy on me please, I'm doing this as fast as I can…

Anyway, sorry dory morry kalo chapter ini lagi-lagi ga sesuai dengan keinginan amazing readers… Rada gaje mah biasa, nao emang belakangan ini susah dapatin mood buat nulis yang bener… Aneh terus… Tapi semangat tetap membara (mau tujjuh belasan soalnya) untuk terus berkarya lebih baik demi amazing readers…

Typos (malas baca lagi, mohon bantuan jika ada yang salah kasih tahu yak biasanya mata amazing readers lebih tajam bagaikan pisau), alur kecepetan ato kelamaan, sifat and sikap chara dan pair yang ga sama kayak aslinya, nao ga akan bosen untuk say I'm sorry… anggap aja mereka itu temen amazing readers yang nao pinjem buat jadi cast di ff nao…

Well, itu aja dulu… Nao udah terlalu cerewet #bow

Moga suka ya amazing readers…

Sankyu and Peace all

^^n4oK0^^


End file.
